Dumb Love!
by KagamineLenNeh
Summary: What happens when our little nerdy girl Rin falls in love with Len? The outgoing always "happy" Len! Also what happens when Len's brother Dell gets these odd feelings for a certain girl in this story?
1. Annoying Len

**A/N: Blah! My first fanfict and it was posted here a moment ago i just read through it and for some odd reason each time i put shion or it wouldn't be in the document on here!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own vocaloid or its characters!**

* * *

"Beep, Beep, Beep!" My orange digital alarm clock rang at exactly 6:45 a.m. though I had been awake for a good hour or so getting dressed. Ugh...How I hate the school uniform. A light blue jacket, white collared shirt with a red tie, and a ridiculously short khaki colored skirt. Aside from that I walked to the other side of my large yet extremely furniture-less room. Passing my various math books and novels on my large wooden shelf I walked to the corner of the room pressing on the small button turning the clock off. Ha-ha I just noticed for a 16 year old girl I should have posters of famous people but instead it's just a plain white wall…and an orange shaped bed. Closing my bedroom door shut I picked up my shoulder length blonde hair into a tight bun. Wiping my light blue eyes I ran down stairs and yelled to mother "Bye!"

Exiting the front yard gates I turned back around to face my enormous house. I'm an only child for crying out loud! Can't we get a smaller more reasonable house? Gosh if you ever saw my house would think I was a spoiled snob! But I'm not trust me with both my parents "Working" there isn't much to buy without money…so being more to myself and the class nerd suits me fairly well!

"Ring, ring, ring!"

"Class take your seats please!" My homeroom teacher Kaito pleaded with the teens that were still up and about chatting and sitting on the desks not caring the bell had rang. But of course being the good student that I am I was already in my seat by the window just watching all the busy drivers who actually had an interesting life zoom away. "Class!" yelled getting everyone scared causing them to run to their seats.

Slowly closing my eyes and resting my head on my palm I began to doze of. "Erkkkk!" My eyes shot open hearing the brakes of what seemed to be a motorcycle? "Oh and class today we will be getting new students from Kyoto! Now be respectful!" our oddly young teacher with dark blue hair informed us. The class went into full gossip mode at this point asking questions that of course couldn't be answered the students haven't even shown up.

Rapid footsteps were heard from outside the sliding door. Then it flew open. Two male figures stood out of breath from running and well 3 inches taller than I. The first one that walked in had a black button up shirt with a solid purple tie, and black jeans. Barely sticking out was a cigarette packet. Already smoking at 16 huh? His hair was an ashy white color and his eyes a dark red like he had no emotion what-so-ever. The other walked in with a huge grin waving at everyone. He had honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Just like the kid with white hair his hair style was spikey-ish in the front then tied in a small ponytail in the back. He had a black leather jacket and a white collard shirt along with blue jeans. "I'm Dell…" The white haired boy said rolling his eyes.

"Len. Len Kagamine!" The blonde haired kid said looking at us with a wide smile. Greeeat more jocks…yuck! "Mr. Len please have a seat in front of Rin over there?" Kaito asked pointing towards me. Ahhh great just my luck! Dell was instructed to sit in the front as soon as Len walked towards me. "Hey that kid looks like you! Are you two related?" A girl sitting behind me asked. Rolling my eyes and trying to reply nicely back I whispered "No! I dunno who he is." Len flopped into his seat in front of me and slouched relaxing. Okay Rin just ignore him and you'll be fine…plus who would even want to talk to me? So no worries there. I HATE people like him.

"Hey! I've been calling you for a while!" An unfamiliar voice rang in my head.


	2. Ihop Scare!

**A/N: Nya it did it again kaito's last name wouldn't show up! So i re-did it sowwieee **

**Disclaimer: I no owny vocaloid characters!**

* * *

I immediately jumped and look up. "I see you're a type of person who spaces out too much?" Len said laughing. "Stop talking to me." I quickly said as Kaito walked up pretty pissed too and said "Didn't I tell you both no talking? Detention Now! And you'll both be getting F's for the day!" I flinched at the thought of detention. Me? The nerd going to detention with him the idiot! How is this even possible? I swiftly picked up my orange tote bag and sped walked out of the class with Len following me. I was so embarrassed from the reaction we got of "Ohhhh!"

"Thanks a lot…you friggin idiot!" I yelled at Len while walking passed him.

"Hey! Stop that Rin! I'm so sorry!" Len said sarcastically. "So which way is this detention room?" Len asked with a serious tone. I rolled my eyes with no answer 'cause he was getting on my nerves! Knowing I was ignoring him he went and asked a dumb question "Why don't we skip?" Len stopped walking waiting for my reply in the long empty hallway. "Tch, yeah right you want me to get in more trouble huh?" I said almost already turning to the other hallway. He began to run towards me and finally got my shoulder turning me to face him.

"Dude get off of me! I hardly even know you!" I shouted pushing him away…damn and I even felt my face turn slightly pink! Len sighed saying "Fine let's do this the hard way." He grabbed my wrist softly but with enough force to pull me along with him. W-was I being kidnapped? I can't say no…but- ughh fine lets just see where this goes I have a bag and I know how to use it! Just in case at least…one day with a complete stranger couldn't hurt! Even though he seems friendly.

Soon enough we were outside the high school complex as Len said pointing to a bike "There's our ride!" He still hasn't let me go…I really hate being this close to people. Anyways in front of my eyes was a solid black motorcycle able to fit 2 people. And on its side was a medium sized bag that was attached to the bike. Lying on the bike were 2 helmets. I am so surprised nobody stole them! Dragging me along Len grabbed a helmet swiftly handing it to be. Yellow and black? Uh no! "I like that one better…" I stubbornly said eyeing his orange and black helmet. He blinked for a moment then nodded as we switched helmets.

After Len got onto the bike I quickly got onto the back of the bike. "Don't expect me to hold onto you…" I told Len while crossing my arms. Yes at that moment I thought I was wonder woman able to stay on a motorcycle without falling off. Len started the bike and with a small almost inaudible laugh began to exit the campus. And I was sure he wasn't going passed 10 mph. Yet I nearly fell off! "You can either hold onto me or fall?" He laughed. With a sigh I gripped onto Len but not very tight. We got onto the main highway and the speed limit was now 75 mph. I squeezed Len at this point…yup wonder woman here is afraid of going fast! Faintly I could hear feel his raid heartbeat seeing that I rested my head on his back. I really didn't like the idea of being on this death contraption so yup closing my eyes sort of helped! Opening my eyes for a mere second I saw Len passed a man driving far to slow. He was in a small blue cubed car and looked pretty crazy. I mean the dude had bloodshot eyes and really messy brown hair.

Trying to get over one of my many fears I kept my eyes open and saw we took an exit going down onto a not so busy road. Len slowed down and turned into the greatest place in the world for breakfast. Ihop! My eyes probably lit up as a smile flew across my face. Len turned off the bike and I without delay jumped off the bike. Taking off my helmet and jumping up and down waiting for Len I happily said "Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!" Len must have thought I was weird the second he got off the bike and shoved the keys in his pockets. "Calm down young one! I'm sure your mum feeds you?" Len said holding the door open for me. The sweet scent of syrup and coffee entered my nose. It was like a sweet pancakey heaven! Taking a booth near the window all the business people shot glances at us and smiled. I really hope they don't think we're dating…

Len sat across from me and about a minute later a kind looking waitress showed up. She had long orange hair side bangs and yellow eyes. Wearing a red Ihop shirt and pants too. "What can I get you too?" She asked ready to write anything down in her small notepad

"Pancakes!" I said without hesitation. "With a glass of orange juice." Len added. I glanced at him then back at the waitress. She smiled and walked away from us. "How the heck did you know I liked orange juice?" I questioned Len who was playing with packets of sugar. He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow "I had no idea…I was just thirsty. But you can have some if you would like?" That was a mental face palm moment right there. I nodded with a smile "So Len tell me about yourself then" I asked not taking my eyes off of the blonde boy in front of me. Len didn't answer but had a shocked face as he stared out the window.

I looked to see what was so amazing…only to be scared I really had no idea what was about to go on. Well the crazy looking man Len cut off a few minutes ago was walking fast with a black bag. Oh my god was a terrorist attack about to happen? The waitress had no idea what was about to go on but luckily for her she set down our items and returned to the back before the man managed to walk in. My hunger had now been replaced by fear. Kicking the doors open the man walked in promptly searching his bag and pulling out what seemed to be a Magnum hand held gun. What the fuck was his problem? He paced back and forth with the gun resting on his shoulder. Almost without warning he shot into the ceiling. By this point citizens didn't dare try and stop him. Fear was taking over. "Rin get down!" Len whispered to me. We both crawled under the table as the man shot again. Aiming at no one in particular yet.

His footsteps neared out table. He had probably noticed the untouched pancakes and full glass of orange juice. The psychopath squatted down and looked under the table. Seeing me trembling and Len instinctively with his arms wrapped around me. I knew Len was scared but he just didn't want to show it. Oddly I really felt protected by a pretty much complete stranger. "You little brats cut me off! I was nervous enough with the job that needs to be done today…I didn't need kids like you doing that!" The man shouted pointing the gun at Len. Job? What job! To like I dunno rob a bank? Rob a preschool?

"Get away!" I cried. Soon enough he pointed his gun at me taking the attention off of Len. Seemingly he vanished? Not into thin air but when he put his finger on the trigger he just disappeared! Followed by a loud crash. Like a window had broken. What the hell happened? Len and I were in complete surprise thinking that we were about to get shot! Then rounds of bullets were fired in the air. The gun dropped to the floor and I could only see a pair of black jeans. I stopped trembling and Len slowly let go of me with a sigh of relief. Our hero looked under the table and shouted "You!" Grabbing Len and dragging him from under the table. I heard another crash and a few chair being knocked down. Wait…that face… it looked like Dell! What the hell? Dell saved us then threw his own brother into chairs? This is getting weird…


	3. Dell Our Hero!

**A/N: Eh nyaaa! omg so i woke up at 11:30 a.m. and this almost made me cry but 2 reviews? I have never had a review ever xD omg y'all just made my day! Anyways if i don't update by tonight then surely after school tomorrow! Ima atleast get a chapter or two done each day just to make it quicker...and i still need to write the end but i can do that during skewl! Oh and Disclaimer: Me no own vocaloid! The chapter is being all weird i can't add the ruler without it glitching =.='**

"You're the one who took the bike!" Dell shouted. Man should I even crawl out of under the table? I feel bad vibes coming from these people…"I ran out of the school skippin' class hoping for breakfast and I find you stole the bike? What the hell Len? I looked so stupid!" Dell lectured. "I can explain-"Len started before being cut off by dell's sudden movements. He squatted down and saw I was still huddled under the table. Oh please don't hurt me! Quickly grabbing my hand he nearly dragged me out. With a slight whimper I got up shaking my hand around. You are such a gentle man Dell. Dragging girls out from under tables so gently…idiot!

"Let's go! Ren? Robert?" Dell asked. With a slight sigh I calmly said "It's Rin…" Dell laughed and walked back to Len. Where the hell did he get all these guy names from? 3 friggin letters…I am Rin dammit! Looking at Len I began to laugh. He looked so uncomfortable! I mean his legs were stuck on a chair and the rest of his body was on the floor! Oddly everyone else in the room was silent since dell just threw his own brother into chairs. Nobody wanted to risk getting on his bad side so staying quiet is the best thing to do. "Gimme the keys Len." Dell coldly said not even helping poor Len up. Wait! Where are we going now? Can't I go home before anything else happens? With a slight laugh Len tried his best to shove the keys further in his pocket. Slowly his legs dropped to the floor and he got up.

"Yeah Dell…the day I let you take our new friend here for a ride I better be drunk or something! Because you my dear brother…you are a terrible driver!" Len protested. "Anyways Dell how the hell did you know we were at Ihop? Also how did you manage to get out of the class?" Len questioned walking towards us. "Well I hitch-hiked of course! It was complete luck otherwise the both of you would be dead! I was also in the mood for pancakes. And it's very easy to fool our new teacher Len. A simple lie was all I needed." Dell answered looking at my hand. Yeah while they were talking I decided to shake it more. I think he hurt it! "S-sorry about that Rin." Dell said. I think I was dreaming or something because the bad boy looked guilty!

We walked out of the place and I starred at the bike then at the two boys. They looked back at me with a confused look. "How will we get anywhere if the bike only fits two of us?" I asked with a tiny frown. Dell looked around and had a devious smile. He pulled off his tie then ran to the psychopath that was unconscious by the shattered window. Without a second thought Dell yanked the man's tie off. Combining both ties he instructed Len to find a tray of some sort from inside. This can't be a good thing.

Len ran out of the restaurant with a medium sized metal tray. I have a bad feeling that the rope tie thingy is for Len to hold onto. Len quickly caught on and stated "Dell…I know where this is going! I really don't want to die today!"

With a chuckle Dell replied swinging the rope tie thing onto his shoulder. "Fine we'll leave you here and the coppers will take ya in for questioning." Len took a moment to think and finally agreed to Dell's really stupid plan. Dell handed me the tie to hold onto while Len stepped onto the tray and held the other side. Revving the bike a grin flew across dell's face. With a bit of fear I held onto his stomach tightly. Gosh I had only met these two not even an hour ago and now look I'm scared and worried about Len! …wait did I just say that to myself? I really could careless but I don't want to see his guts splattered all over the place! In a matter of seconds we went from 0 to 75 mph. It really caught Len by surprise as he nearly flipped off. Len was absolutely right Dell can't drive at all! "Dell you'll kill him!" I tried to yell flicking him on his shoulder. Dell seemed amused by this and zoomed passed everyone else. Possibly passing the speed limit. Checking up on Len my heart skipped a beat realizing that I was the only one holding onto this stupid tie thing. I scanned the road but still no sign of the poor guy.

"Dell I think we lost Len!" I shouted. With a slight growl Dell pulled off to the shoulder lane. I then noticed a mini-van parked pretty distant behind us also on the shoulder lane. With instinct taking me over I jumped off the bike and quickly ran to the van. "Wait up Rin!" I dimly heard Dell yell. Finally I slowed down panting and saw Len sitting up blinking a bit but with a grin. "Are you okay?" The driver asked again. Len nodded once more getting up. I sighed and ran over yelling "Sorry!" The lady driving gave me a warm smile saying "Never try that again" I really expected her to be all crazy about us being idiots. I looked at Len seemingly out of nowhere his face went blank. Dell was standing behind me as we watched the driver continue to drive away. "Where did my wallet go?" Len asked wide-eyed. I never saw he had a wallet so I without knowing much said "Why not call you're mom and ask her if it's at home?" Len was silent and quietly said "No one is home though…" My attention turned to Dell who also had a blank expression. "Something I should know about?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Ah it's nothing Rin!" Len said giving me a clearly fake smile. I still didn't want to drop the subject so I questioned again "Besides money what else was in there?" Dell interrupted "Nothing Never mind!" Pushing the subject out of my mind I began to ask as we made our way back to the bike. "So uhm…how are we going to get outta here since plan A failed."

"Rin sit on Len's lap and Len sit behind me." Dell said casually. Len was still upset about the wallet but his face did turn pink! Yet I wonder what was so important about the wallet? "Alright who's gonna get the helmet?" Dell asked with a smirk. Len and I starred at each other with a questioning look. "You should get it." He said handing me the yellow and black one. "N-no!" I said forcing it back. And I know what you're thinking it's not because I didn't like the color! Before Len could respond I cut him off by saying "With your luck you need it more!"

"Or…Len do you want to drive? You'll get a helmet and Rin can have mine. But she's going to have to sit on my lap of course." Dell said looking at both of us with a smile. Len rolled his eyes but agreed since Dell would get us killed. "But…Dell scares me!" I whispered to Len. "I know…he's weird like that…" Len whispered back. Dell hoped onto the back part of the bike and hit his lap. Signaling for me to get on. I put my helmet on and sat on him with a frown. Soon Len climbed on. I grabbed a hold of his chest and Dell held onto Len's tummy. This was going to be an awkward ride…


	4. Nice Home!

**A/N: Neh i should re-read this but oh well enjoy! i may update later tonight but i'm going somewhere sorry! Thats why i got this one done and might i say Len and Dell own a kick ass house xD**

**Disclaimer:I no own vocaloid i would have to be rich or something =o**

**

* * *

**I probably would have moved my school bag onto the center of my lap…but I was kind of scared to let go of Len. So instead only the left side of my skirt stayed down. The stupid wind was picking up the right side and I was getting so mad! Only one thing left to do before all the drivers start looking at me funny… "Hey Dell?" I started to speak. My face as red as an apple. It was silent for a bit and I noticed Len jumped up a little.

Finally Dell responded with a lazy tone "Whaaat?" I had no idea how to say this and I stumbled upon words forcing myself into Len's back "C-can…umm…y-y-you grab the tip of my skirt…and hold it down?" Len's body flinched causing him to grip onto the handle-bars tighter. The engine roared louder. Dell hesitated at first but at last agreed and held down a tiny piece.

By now we were on the North side of the city. I lived in this part. Heck I loved it! It's so bright and hardly any crime! Most of all its beautiful. We pulled into the enormous parking lot filled with vehicles of all sorts. And found an empty slot near the main entrance. The top of the skyscraper like building read "Ridgeview Apartments." These kids must be rich! I hear rent is $900 a month! Wait…what am I doing at their apartment? Oh my gosh! Now I'm freaking out! Dell let go of my skirt and I jumped down taking the helmet off. Len took the keys out and was the last one off. Still troubled about his wallet I guess. I mean he hardly spoke!

We walked into the main lobby full of old rich adults and workers. It's like a hotel in here! Walking down a hall Dell pushed a white circular button. Turns out instead of walking up flights of stairs they have an elevator! The elevator rang and the three of us stepped in. Taking off his helmet Len pushed another circular white button that had a 3 on it. Floor 3 huh? An odd silent minute passed and the doors opened. In front of me was a long hallway with a red rug going all the way to the end. Doors on both sides separated out a lot meaning that each room was probably big. I followed Len and Dell and at the end of the long hallway was room 310. Len lazily put the key in the slot and opened the door. Mhm at this point I knew what to expect. A mess and the strong scent of axe. To my surprise for a couple of teens it was spotless! And a nice fruity scent greeted me.

Len tossed the keys onto a small table conveniently placed next to the door. Dell closed the door and took the helmet softly from my hands. They both put them into a closet also next to the front door. I felt like exploring and looked around. If you walked forward a bit more to your right was the living room. The walls plain white and 2 black leather couches. One larger than the other. In the middle of the couches was an oak wood coffee table with a remote. Sheesh you too would have freaked out if you saw their TV! I mean it was like a 62 inch or something! That's kind of big to me! Next to the TV was a blue medium sized shelf full of movies. I'm guessing they've been in the city for at least a month since they are already settled in. I curiously looked to my left and saw the kitchen. Clean and the only thing out was a bowl of fresh fruits. Then a small hallway in the kitchen leading to a sliding door…must be the balcony! Impressive… "Is it alright if I go shower?" Len asked already near a hallway in the corner of the living room that leads to the bedrooms. I nodded with a smile. He tried to return the smile…but it was a forced one this time. That proves it the wallet being lost is bothering him.

He shut a door. Soon after I heard the shower start. "Um Dell?" I spoke. Dell threw off his shoes and plopped onto the larger couch. He laid down and relaxed closing his eyes. "What was so important?" I asked hoping Dell wouldn't get mad. Dell opened one eye and got up. He walked to the sliding door and I followed. Soon we were leaning against rails and stayed a distance from one another. The balcony had a magnificent view of the crystal clear ocean. Just taking a breath the smell of the ocean water was nice. Although it did feel colder since it's the middle of December and we're so close to the beach. "Well?" I insisted. Dell was thinking and with a sigh said "Listen our mom died of cancer when we were 8. We lived with our grandma till this year when she got some disease. She told us to come live here. Len only had a picture of her in his wallet to remember her by at least. Len and mother were very close…and when dad decided to leave us mother was struggling to even support us! So just don't ask about it anymore Rin…please." Wow no parents? The grandma must have given them her savings to afford this place…ugh now I feel bad! I cautiously walked over to Dell and hugged him. He wasn't expecting that! Well because he didn't hug back… We both went back inside and stayed quiet till Len showed up.

He didn't bother to dry his hair it drooped down with water dripping everywhere. He had a white t-shirt on and blue pajama pants on. With yellow and black striped socks. "Stop staring at me!" Len yelled crossing his arms. "Nice place Len!" I said giving him a warm smile trying to change the subject on my mind. "Ah…thanks!" He quickly said before walking to the kitchen. Len grabbed what looked to be a banana-nut muffin from a white glass cabinet, and unwrapped it. Dell had dozed off on what seemed to be his favorite couch the large one. It looked strange the way he fell asleep. He had one leg up on top of the couch and the other not. The one arm hanging down nearly touching the ground. Wow Dell is unusual… I glanced over at Len who looked back at me. "D-did you want a piece?" H asked with a mouthful of muffin. I shook my head getting up "I'ma start walking home…my parents are strict." I said nearly spacing out a bit. "Oh! Shall I give you a ride?" Len responded quickly. I laughed "I can walk there no worries!" Len began to speak but I immediately said "Pick me up for school! I live 2 blocks down in a 2 story house! You can't miss it! 7 a.m. sharp. "I yelled walking out. The last thing I heard Len say as I shut the door was "Damn I have to wake up early…"


	5. Hate and a plan?

**A/N: Yup! Rin has gone insane with her plans. I wonder if Len will say Yesh! Oh and i didn't feel like proof reading maybe later...im tired! Ah and review please i'd like to thank those who have reviewed it makes me happy even though i'm still a newb on this website xD Also i can't add romance in just yet not till i build up their relationship enough...but i did add a cute little scene in the classroom i hope you notice x3 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...o.o if only i did...**

* * *

"Yo mom!" I shouted happily as I entered the house. I should have known better…no one is home. Well should I just call Len? No…I'm not allowed to have guy friends over. Although mother and father are busy and I am 16. Ugh no…no maybe another time? Yeah defiantly another time! Man this is depressing it's like I practically live without parents. I extremely dislike it here! Mom and dad expect me to be perfect? When they themselves are way to friggin busy to spend time with their only child! Well I'm done…maybe this is a sign that I should act up and at least give an effort to get some attention from them? Hah… yeah I won't be little miss perfect anymore! From now on I will break the rules! And…if Len lets me stay over there? Wait! No…I just met him today…but he seems so innocent! Ugh…it would make mom have to show some notice to me right? Yeah…asking them couldn't hurt!

Lazily I walked up the dust free marble stairs and made my way down the long dark hall that led to my room. I threw my bag to the floor and shut the door. Why Rin? Why must you cry! Just because you're lonely…just get over it! Who cares what mother thinks…Len and Dell seem kind! And I look up to them…after all Dell saved our lives today. Len changed mine by making me get detention otherwise I would be focused on my homework instead of this. I fell onto my bed and allowed my hot tears to stream down my face. Why can't my parents show some sort of love towards me?

After crying endless tears into my orange shaped pillow my head began to kill me. Causing me to fall asleep. But to my luck I slept through the entire night. When I glanced back at my alarm clock it read 6:50 a.m. My eyes widened as by instinct I stumbled out of bed and ran full speed to the bathroom across my room. Did you know that when you're half awake brushing your teeth and hair in less than 5 minutes is like nearly impossible! I hastily went back to my room throwing off my school clothes (applying deodorant of course!) and found a clean uniform lying on the shelf.

I was so jittered up from the cold water that was splashed on my face running down stairs probably wasn't the greatest idea. Seeing as I nearly fell and died! Without thinking and forgetting about my anger towards my parents I yelled "Mom I'm out of here!" Right when I stepped out of the door I locked it then shoved the plain silver key into my skirt pocket along with my I-phone. Realizing that no vehicles were parked outside I knew mom and dad pulled another all nighter. Is their job really that important? No I doubt it. Then the anger towards them returned…this just ruined my day. Opening the metal plain front gate I stepped out and remembered at the last moment that my school bag wasn't with me. With a sigh I was about to turn around and go get it till I heard a roaring engine. By this point I knew that sound all too well. The motorcycle was now in front of me and nearly ran over my foot. Ugh oh well I hope Len has a pencil I can borrow…this just isn't my day!

Sure enough Dell was driving and both of them had school uniforms on. A light blue coat, red tie, white button up shirts, khaki pants and brown slip on shoes. I snickered a little bit. I thought Dell would be the first one to break the school rules! "Let's go!" Len said full of eagerness. Dell gave me a smirk pointing at his silver watch. I nodded with a smile as Len scooted to the tip of the bike leaving just enough space for me to get on. Sadly neither of them wanted to bring the helmets…they probably would have been stolen anyway.

We finally arrived at the busy school crowded with teens of all ages. Almost immediately after we parked everyone must have stopped doing what they were doing and felt like piercing holes through my back. Yeah…coming to school with Dell and Len probably wasn't the best idea. But I didn't want to ruin Len's first official day of school since he was already dragging me into the building. Dell stayed behind and well of course pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke. Oh well as long as Len doesn't start smoking I guess I'm fine with it. Whoa…I'm making it seem as if I care about Len! Well he's a friend…and I sort of like him…but how will I ever tell him? Before Miku reaches him and I get the guts to actually do it? Face it this cute boy that's dragging me to class…can't ever like me in that way! Oh well…

The bell had just ringed as we ran into the class. The students were in pure shock seeing that Len ran into the room holding my hand still! I mean even said "aw!" Now I am uncomfortable… and my face was going into a deep shade of pink! With a fake smile I took my seat and Len took his in front of me. Just as things couldn't get worse our teacher walked up with a comment "I'm glad to see you lovebirds made it back to class! Hopefully I won't have to send you both out again!" Len had a sly smile on his face and he coolly said "No sir!" That idiot completely ignored the fact that he just called us lovebirds! Finally Kaito left laughing and going on about an ocean life research paper due on Friday. Ah I'll do it Thursday night!

About 3 hours passed all talked about was algebra…not that I don't like it but after hours of it I start to see stars and freak out. Each problem seems to get more difficult! Alas we were saved by the lunch bell. I had never been more thankful!

Len closely followed behind me as we tried avoiding the students that had also gotten out of class. Man it's like they had never seen cafeteria food…although the pudding isn't half bad. Anyways Len and I ran through various hallways all crowded with students and well we kind of left Dell behind. Hopefully his fan girls won't eat him alive.

After being pushed by everyone we managed to get into the room the size of the high school auditorium. And a scent of rice, and fresh veggies filled the air. Hm…I hope Miku has lunch I can eat from. I dragged Len to our usual lunch spot that was in the middle of the cafeteria. Standing near another table chatting my best friend in the entire world ran over to me waving. Instantly she looked behind me to see my new blonde friend. It looked like she was checking him out…Ah hell no! "W-who is that?" She asked with a slight blush pointing at Len. Coming back down to Earth I hesitated before saying "Ah! This is Len…he just moved here! Along with his older brother Dell." Len extended his free hand and shook Miku's hand. Completely forgetting I was still holding onto Len hand I swiftly let go.

Soon all our other friends began to fill the free seats. Meiko the girl who has a drinking problem. But we still love her! Gakupo is the same age as Meiko 17. He can be a bit peculiar at times but we all got use to it. Then there was Teto the red headed girl with twin drill pig tails. She was very loud and loves to speak her mind. And that's what makes her kick ass! Oh also her brother Ted…the weird thing is he looks just like her (Twinsie Powah!) but in like guy form! It's awesome but he's kind of quiet. Everyone began to say random things and joke around saying Kaito needed to ease up on all the work. I feel the exact same way! Dell came out of nowhere and pulled the chair around and sat on a backwards chair. "Dell meet Miku, Ted, Teto, Meiko, and Gakupo." I said pointing at each one. Dell shot a small smile. "So um…you smoke Dell?" Gakupo asked. Dell shot one of his death glares at him. I nudged his arm with a sigh. "Ah…manners my bad?"

Lunch went by too quick I mean I nearly had to scarf down my rice and orange juice. Never will I do that again! Boy was I happy the day was over! "Hey Len can I show you the music class? I think it would be kind of fun if you joined you know?" I asked as Len, Dell, and I walked down the empty hall way. Len had a grin and started to jump around grabbing my hand yet again and begging for me to show him. With a laugh I turned to Dell and heard him say he was going to be outside the school waiting for us. Len and I ran up a flight of empty stairs and down a hall. Len nearly slid down the hall from the sudden stop. It was a good thing I was still holding onto his hand to stop him.

We both peaked our heads into the music room. With any type of instrument you could imagine! "Hey Toshiro!" I yelled from the front room. Toshiro was Meiko's older brother and I knew him very well. Although I wasn't in band if someone else joined with me then maybe I would have joined years ago! Toshiro also had short silky brown hair with light brown eyes. It's funny actually he's much older than me but I'm way taller than him! "Hey Rin!" Toshiro shouted closing the top of a piano "What brings you here…and your friend?" Toshiro questioned looking at Len…who was looking at the piano. "We want to join band and possibly play at the Christmas concert next week? I promise we'll learn what ever sheet music in what-ever amount of time!" I asked walking to the back. Toshiro and I stayed silent noticing an unknown rhythm that was coming from the piano. We both glanced back to see Len had ran over to the piano and began messing with it.


	6. Thunder & Len Cares!

**A/N: I just had to update again and on the brightside Len has a amazing cutesie moment with Rin at the end of this Chapter. Next Chapter will have some of Rin and Dell's point of view. Len won't get a point of view till the very end of the story. probably the entire ending of the story :D I really feel like yelling how it ends...but oh well! Reviews Pwease?**

**Disclaimer: I dun own vocaloid!**

* * *

Toshiro and I curiously watched Len play the polished white piano at a tempo maybe around 180? He didn't say a word as his fingers danced all over the piano. "You're in Len! Our new pianist!" Len laughed stopping then asked looking directly into my eyes "Well Rin what're you going to play?" I shrugged about to speak as Toshiro cut me off "If you both find a song to agree on Rin can sing! Don't deny it Rin I've heard you sing when you were like 10!" I frowned a bit…**when I was 10! **Len got up and took my hand in his gently pulling me out along with him saying "Alright! Bye!" to Toshiro. Toshiro stood still before shaking it off and continuing his daily instrument inspection. He held onto my shoulders and began to shake me around a bit saying "Rin why didn't you say you could sing!" Becoming dizzy I started speaking "I don't k-know?" He stopped shaking me and took my hand again running all the way back down heading to the parking lot. Len didn't stop running and it was very difficult to catch my breath! He opened the front door and jolted out. Man it was like this kid was high or something.

Managing to get to Dell I put my head down with my hands on my knees taking a moment to breath. When I began to ask the guys a question it wasn't because I was scared but since I hadn't caught my breath I stuttered " I-is i-i-it…okay…if I s-s-stayed at…your place?" Dell looked up and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. "If you stay in the guest bedroom then it's fine?" Dell said stepping on the lit cigarette bud thingy. I continued my explanation more now that I could speak clearly "It's just that I'm tired of being alone at home…plus its nice having you both around! You both are like my long lost brothers!" Len's face turned red but agreed with a smile. For a moment I thought they would say no!

Well a night at Len's couldn't hurt right? Mom will be begging for me to come home tomorrow! I looked up to the darkened sky as a chill was sent down my spine…it's like 40 degrees out here! I really hope that it doesn't rain…I'm a huge baby when it comes to thunderstorms. "Thanks Len" I said as we got onto the bike.

We walked into the apartment and the first thing on my mind was if Len was going to make us dinner! Dell tossed the keys onto the small table near the door and asked "You going to stand there all day Rin?" I jumped up and shook my head. This is exciting to finally be having a family dinner with my new best friends? Hell yeah this is going to be awesome! I walked into the living room to find Dell on the floor staring at the ceiling. Len had walked to his room to change of course. "So Dell…who taught Len how to play piano?" I asked lying on the floor next to him. "I did." Dell replied. I began to laugh "Yeah right if it was really you then you probably would join band with us!" Dell laughed a bit before whispering "Band isn't **my **thing" Before I could respond Len came out wearing a light blue pullover jacket and jeans. "Chicken or Sushi?" Len asked making me jump from the sudden question. "You'll cook for us Len?" I asked getting up with bright eyes full of excitement. "Haha no I can't cook! And you're a guest I won't make you cook! So let's go!" I starred at Dell who shook his head meaning he can't cook either. "Dell isn't coming along?" I asked. Len shrugged and Dell sarcastically said "Have fun!"

All 3 of us took the elevator…Dell came along to smoke but oh well. Its only 4:30 p.m. out here but it feels like 8 at night since the sky looks horrible! The clouds hung low and gray but I guess if it starts to rain then I can take Len's jacket. Dell waved bye with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a hold of Len as we rode off. "Len…I don't like thunder!" I said gripping him tighter. "Aw! Rinnie it's not even raining yet!" Len said laughing. As we drive steadily down the long traffic filled highway I heard my I-phone ring. Holding onto Len with one arm tightly I reached into my skirt pocket grabbing the phone. Len noticed I let go and slightly looked back at me. Not bothering to look up at him I examined the screen as it read

Incoming Call: Mom

"Everything okay Rin?" Len asked focusing on the road. I slipped the phone back into my pocket and held onto him again simply saying "Yup!" I'm just going to ignore her calls. It can't be important unlike her precious job! The clouds sank even lower and at this point I was worried. I'm glad there was no thunder yet. "H-hey Rin..." Len began to speak as I screamed "Stop!" We quickly came to a halt on the shoulder lane and I jumped off the bike and ran down the highway. I knew I spotted something weird looking on the side of the road. Sure enough a small black wallet was untouched and I quickly opened it up. To my luck I knew this had to be Len's wallet. It had a picture of a woman in her mid thirties smiling and wrapping her arms around two young boys. A blonde boy with big emerald eyes and a boy with dark red eyes along with white hair. Dell actually smiled? But before I got a good look at the woman in the picture Len caught up to me. Shutting it closed I got up and turned to him asking "Is this yours?" His eyes scanned the wallet as he opened it. He nodded and put it in his back pocket "Thank you so much Rin!" Len said hugging me.

I sighed with a smile I think the real Len is back. Len glanced over to the bike then at me as we slowly began to go back. "Before we go what time is it Rin? I left my phone somewhere in my room." Len asked scratching the back of his head with a small laugh. I pulled out my phone once more before reading on accident "5 missed calls all from mom". Len looked at me with a worried look "Maybe you should call her back Rin?" I shook my head "No she doesn't really care." He slowly nodded along. I thought things were getting better till my worst fear struck.

The loud roar of thunder caused me to jump and hide my face in Len's arm gripping him tightly. He jumped a bit also from the thunder and the sudden embrace. The sky flickered bright enough for me to see the lighting even when my eyes were shut closed. My body began to shake at this point I couldn't continue walking anymore to the bike. "Gah!" I yelled as my knees gave out allowing my body to fall onto the cold hard road. Len dropped to the road next to me "Its just thunder Rin! Don't worry!" Len said gripping onto me. "I-I can't!" I cried. Len thought for a moment and softly picked me up bridal style as we walked back to the bike. "I'm here for you Rin." Len whispered.


	7. Cops! Dell! Oh No!

**A/N: Ahhh the end of this one is my favorite evers for now at least. I'm so happy any mispelled words ignore! Also thanks mii reviewers it means alot lol xD I hope you like this chapter as much as i did...i want a mustang D:**

**Disclaimer: I dun own vocaloid characters heck i don't even know if mustangs are in Japan but lets use imagination kay?**

**

* * *

**

Dell's point of view.

I walked around the house scanning the fridge. All I found was bananas and fruit punch. Yuck…and I'm almost out of cigs too. I heard knocking on the door. It's not Len…he has a key. So I walked back to the living room. It was probably girl scouts trying to sell me cookies or something I don't want. How annoying. On the TV was a movie called "The Hangover" I was bored so it's a last option thing. I'm not saying that the movie hasn't made me laugh. I could defiantly put it in my top 15 movies to watch when bored.

Out of the blue I heard a deep voice from outside the door say "No answer Ma'am should we try elsewhere? Tokyo is big the **search **for the** girl **won't be easy." I curiously slipped on my shoes and gray jacket to see what the hell was going on. Unlocking the door I was stunned by the cops surrounding the front of my door. "Sir we're going to ask you a few questions." A cop said hanging up the phone he was on. **Ah hell no. I'm not sticking around for this. I refuse to answer anything…especially when it has to do with cops and a search. **"Fuck it!" I said pushing cops out of the way dashing all the way down the hall. There was no time to wait for the elevator so kicking the door to the stairs open was my only option. Search for a girl? Could it be…no it couldn't possibly be her! Damn it I knew letting her stay here would lead to problems…yet why couldn't I say no? Tripping over what was either air, or the stairs, or my legs numerous times didn't stop me. I made it down to the lobby and continued running. I should really go find Len and Rin before they come back to the apartment! Of course the entire gang of cops followed behind me. The first car I see I'm going to hijack I don't really care at this point. I pushed open the metal glass doors leading to the parking lot.

A car was parked and the driver (A young lady) sat inside waiting for someone or something. Ah my favorite type of car too! A solid black 2008 mustang. This shall be fun. She looked at me with wide eyes as I tried opening the locked car door. Oh well…make things difficult eh? I slammed my fist through the window feeling glass shards stab my fist. The lady screamed a bit as I manually unlocked the car. I'm not that mean to drag her out through the window… I grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the driver's seat. I'm glad she didn't have a seatbelt! She was in fright watching me drive off as cops ran out of the building. I'm a reckless driver and the worst part was that I had no clue where I was going. I'm on a highway looking for these two idiots! I was about 3 miles passed the apartment as a motorcycle flew by. Even though it was dark from the rain that could pour down any moment I could still see both their blonde hair being forced back from the wind. Really Len! Now how the hell am I going to stop them from reaching the apartment?

Stomping the brakes my precious mustang whirled nearly out of control. I stepped on the gas as adrenaline pumped throughout my body. The car reached its maximum speed of 130. With pain jolting upwards from my wrist I had to suck it up. Catching up to Len and Rin was simple. Stopping without crashing wasn't. Len switched lanes slowing down a little. As my car skidded everywhere…luckily nobody else was on the highway at the moment. Rush hour here wasn't till at least 7.

Finally the mustang came to a stop and Len drove next to it. "Scoot over!" I shouted. Len didn't ask questions as I was now the driver of the bike. "What's going on?" Rin yelled as I drove downtown.

**Rin's point of View. **

"The cops surrounded the apartment Len! Looking for someone. I wasn't going to answer or ask questions….so I ran and found you just in time." Dell yelled. "Who? You were the only one home!" Len asked. Dell groaned yelling "Rin was! Before you both left! They're probably looking for her." Len was silent before remembering "Hey Rin didn't your mom call you?" How could she do this to me? Now she begins to worry! The one day I'm not home and ignoring here she decides to come home. Of course. Dell went down a back alley and the thunder began to roar! I gripped onto Len nearly crying into his back. Dell turned off the bike and got off. He began to pace back and forth…"Why Rin? I could have gotten into trouble or something because of you!" Dell screamed. I looked at him with tears dripping down. He looked away from me as I yelled "Do you think I want to go back home? They expect me to be perfect when they aren't ever there especially when I need them! They don't care for me anymore Dell! I've always been an only child…it's not always easy!" Dell looked back at me and began to calmly say "Then tell her to call this off…Tell your mom that you're okay! …Just stay with us Rin…"

The sky flashed even brighter and droplets of cold water began to fall from the cloudy sky. "Are you sure Dell?" I questioned. Dell and Len nodded in agreement. This was my new home. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to The M list on my I-phone. Poking the label that said mom options came out and I pressed call. It took 3 rings for mother to pick up. Her light voice asking "H-hello?" I sighed and said "I can't live there anymore…tell the cops to stop searching for me. I'm moving in with friends so I'm never alone! I'll get my stuff later…" It was silent on the other line till mother coldly said "Bye Rin" Tears streamed down my face even more as I mumbled "She just doesn't care." Len and I sat on the bike still while Dell actually looked concerned. Len wrapped his arms around my cold shivering body. He was so warm that I never wanted him to let go. I shoved my phone into my skirt pocket while Dell walked over to me and wiped away my tears with a small smile.

"Boom!" The sky roared again and rain began to fall rapidly without a stop. Len glanced down at me and said "Let's get going?" When we arrived back in the apartment my clothes were soaked. And Dell was outside smoking I guess? The cops had left I'm guessing mother called the search off…but it was probably just the beginning of it. "Len do you have anything I could borrow?" I asked taking off my shoes in the kitchen and pulling my socks off. Len did the same thing except he pulled off his pullover and shirt throwing them onto the tiled kitchen floor. "Mhmm Rinnie!" Len said running to his room. My face heated up seeing Len shirtless! I mean…that was crazy he had abs? Since when did Len work out? Although when he held onto me his grip was kind of tight. He ran back to me with a Yellow t-shirt and jeans and put them into my arms. He had a blue long sleeve shirt and blue knee length shorts. I thanked him before running down the hall passing a couple of rooms and coming into view of the bathroom at the end. It was yellow and a good size. Eh? A shower tub thingy! Aw I want one…

I walked back out to see Dell was back and already changed. Wearing gray wow how blah. "Rin you look awesome! I should let you borrow all my clothes!" Len exclaimed. Awesome? How do I look awesome? The yellow T-shirt went down below my tummy and was big on the arms. And the jeans were so baggy I had to pick them up every 5 seconds! "Oh well ha-ha it's a little big but that's okay!" I said as the power began to flicker. "Len I hate thunderstorms!" I began to speak shaking a little. Gosh for a "mature" 16 year old I act like a baby. "Why are you afraid?" Len asked as we both sat on the other couch. Yeah Dell always gets the big couch. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere Rin so don't worry!" Len said poking at my arm. "It's just scary!" I cried. Len rolled his eyes and smiled "Just don't cry anymore I like it better when you smile." Len held onto me and tried to tickle me just to make me laugh. It worked too. Soon enough I was in his arms laughing uncontrollably trying to make him stop. We both laughed and Dell was already up saying "Alright well Goodnight then." I opened my eyes to tell him goodnight realizing I was so close to Len's face. We were both as red as a tomato! I scooted over a bit as Len said "Lets watch a movie to kill time!" I nodded as Len got up and walked over to the shelf. Len was doing a great job of keeping my mind away from the storm!


	8. Certain Feelings

**A/N: Hm...its been an odd day with this weird assembly we had at my school. Although my friends and i didn't take it seriously...it was rather uncomfertable. Also i think school is going to be cancled friday cause of the cold weather in south texas! We're gonna get snow for the first time ever...well since 2004 atleast and if school is cancled friday i can try and add 2 more chapters! Ahhh this one is exciting to me xD go Len! Next chapter will most likely have drama miku and dell are kind of crazy. Any ways Reviews would be awesomesauce thanks for those so far who haved xD i've read each one of them i'm glad you all like the story so far! Don't hate me when it comes to an end though...Ignore misspelled words cuz i know i do all the time :o**

**Disclaimer: i dun own vocaloid :D **

* * *

"Hm…you know what we should watch?" Len said suddenly stopping in the middle of the living room. I tilted my head "Um well if nothing else Charlie St. Cloud?" I said with a slight laugh. Len shook his head "That or Scary movie 3?" My eyes lit up and with a nod I quickly said "the 2nd choice please!"

It was already midnight Len and I wide awake. And yeah with each funny scene we laughed a little bit too loud resulting in Dell yelling "Shut up!" Somehow I managed to get closer to Len and luckily he didn't mind at all. Ah Len is so warm! At times the thunder would get loud and Len would glance down at me. I was way too focused on the movie though so the thunder didn't bother me.

Len held my hand as he happily showed me to the guest room. It was pitch black as he led me to the corner of the room. Walking with my hands out I instantly felt a soft blanket. "Well goodnight Rin if you need anything just feel free to wake me up. My room was the first on the right by the way!" Len said letting go of my hand and closing the bed room door leaving. I climbed onto the bed snuggling into the blanket and letting my head sink into a soft pillow. This I think I could get use to. Just about the entire night I slept well…even though my stomach growled a lot…I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday! Remember because I was crying over the rain preventing us from getting dinner?

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" A familiar voice rang. I felt my shoulders being shaken and slowly I adjusted my vision. Len was wearing school uniform and laughing moving my bangs from my eyes. I blushed a little getting up from bed. Taking in my surroundings I thought for a guestroom it looked nice. A queen sized bed with blue blankets and pillows. Aqua blue walls and a wooden floor. One big dresser and closet. Also another door I guess it's an extra closet or something. Wait why have 2 closets in one room? Oh well I'll figure it out later. "Let's go pick up your stuff! Dell isn't going to school since he got a cold from all the rain. Dell always gets sick easily" Len began to speak getting off the bed and already near the door. I followed behind him still wearing his baggy clothes. "Let's go!" I eagerly said. "Oh no Rin! Wait here!" Len said dashing to his room.

I stood still mostly in a daze from just waking up and being hungry I felt a bit dizzy as well. "Wear this! It'll keep you warm till you get your uniform at least!" Len said shoving a giant red and white pullover jacket over my head. It actually feels cozy and soft. I nodded as we ran out of the apartment grabbing the keys and waiting for the elevator. Its becoming a habit of not using the helmets I guess.

Trying not to show Len I felt weak I did my best to hang onto him on the road. Of course being full of life as he is it never occurred to him. Finally we got to my house and no one was home. I began to walk to the door with Len behind me still a bit wobbly. Reaching into the grass I found the spare key (since mine were somewhere in Len's house with my other clothes) that was hidden in the corner by tall grass. The beautifully sculptured solid oak wood hand carved door with no trouble opened. I walked in and knew I was going to pass out if I didn't eat anything ASAP. Len softly closed the door but quickly said "I think I love you Rin!" I stupidly asked "W-why?" "I know you're the girl of my dreams! I just have that gut feeling!" Len said while his eyes became a lighter shade of emerald.

My heartbeat raced. It seems love can find anyone even when you thought it couldn't be done. "I love you too!" I replied running to Len with no hesitation and hugging him tightly. He sighed and laughed "Shall we go someplace to eat later tonight?" I nodded with a shaky smile running across the room to the kitchen. Len raised an eyebrow and asked "What's wrong?" Helplessly scanning the large fully stocked silver fridge I found my emergency orange in the corner. Tearing it open I sucked the juice out and ate it in nearly one bite. Len watched a bit nervous "Rin I've never seen you eat an orange like that…" I sighed with relief this should hold me till lunch. I laughed saying I was very hungry and Len asked for a banana. Allowing him to get one I sprinted up the stairs grabbing my school bag and an orange colored tote bag. Filling it with clothes and everything I needed then quickly changed. Brushing my hair and teeth I made my way back down stairs with both bags. "Now we can go Lennie!" I said energetically.

My day was 10 times better with Len there! I even forgot to tell the gang that we're a couple now! Since I was so excited to get to band practice with Len. I waved my goodbyes to Miku and was dragged away by Len.

Arriving at the music room we were greeted by Toshiro "So have you both decided on a song for the concert?" He asked with a smile. I looked at Len who winked at me saying to Toshiro "Yup! It's called Meltdown. Rin will be singing it after I teach her the lyrics." "Originally my mother wrote this but I found it lying around and I think it has an enjoyable sensitive faced paced rhythm to it." Len explained. Toshiro nodded along saying "Alright but the concert is coming up on Wednesday so please be prepared!"

I looked at Len again with a frown. I'm way too self-conscious to sing! It makes me nervous and with everyone watching me doesn't help at all. "Well I'll have to bring the sheet music sir but it's not difficult at all so don't worry! But in the meantime I can go home and teach Rin the lyrics?" Len asked halfway out of the door with me following closely. Toshiro nodded with a smile walking to his office and switching the light off.

We were soon on the motorcycle and I was snuggled into Len's back with a smile. "Rinnie tonight wear something fancy! Because I've decided to take you to Olive Garden!" "But Len that place is expensive!" I pleaded. He giggled saying "Anything for you!" With a sigh I agreed. I don't want him wasting his money on me…


	9. Feelings & A SheDevil

**A/N: Ah we got today off from skewl! Amazing right xD i made this chapter kinda long so please dun get mad. Also any Miku fans out there i'm sorry i needed to use Miku like this...but oh well its just for now...kinda? Also a sweet moment at the end . so hey its something! Dun forget to review or not...but you can if you want :P Also sorry about the point of view switches it shouldn't bother many people though i just had to do it ya know. Misspelled words aren't my fault...well they are but maiii bad~**

**Disclaimer: Me doesn't own vocaloid or its characters...I do own a Len figure that i got from amazon though :D**We were on the elevator going back up to the apartment when out of nowhere Len says "I've got some errands to take care of! I'll be back by 5 hopefully!" I glanced at him and nodded as we walked to the end of the long hallway. He unlocked the door for me then took a step back. I raised an eyebrow as he casually walked back to the elevator saying "It's a surprise! So don't get mad if you don't like it." Well that gives me time to search for something to wear!

* * *

I walked in closing the door behind me. "Oh Dell! Where are you?" I asked peaking into the living room. "In my room…dying" He called out. I ran down the hallway and looked in his room. I guess I should have expected this from Dell. Everything was silver! Well a silver-ish gray that is. He had a King-sized bed with pillows scattered all over the floor. A small table with orange juice on it. And a closet that was halfway opened. I took a step closer to Dell who had a pink nose and was in the middle of the bed covered in a big gray blanket. "Hey Dell I know you're kind of busy being sick and all but can you help me pick out a dress for our date tonight?" I asked. Dell jolted up from bed and looked at me with wide eyes saying "Our date?"

I jumped a bit realizing I had worded this wrong then I began to say "Mine and Len's date!" He flopped back down and yawned "I guess Rin…I guess" With that being said I quickly ran to my room and looked in the dresser. The only "fancy" dresses I found were an ankle length sparkling silver dress with thick straps. Then a knee length strapless frilly black and pink dress. It's not really that fancy though…it's more like a party dress. Taking them both I tossed them onto Dell's bed. He looked at them and groaned saying "To be honest Rin…I hate them both." Ah another mental face palm moment.

"Ask your friend Miku for a good one then come show me?" Dell said moving them to the side then rubbing his eyes. "Walk with me to her house it's a street across from here!" I asked with the cutest puppy dog face I could put on. Dell starred at me then asked "What's wrong with your face Rin?" Okay now I was getting a bit pissed. "You'll go with me now! Len has the bike so we are walking mister!" I commanded jumping onto Dell's bed and grabbing his shirt collar. He rolled his eyes saying "Rin I'm sick you know." I laughed dragging him out of bed. Hey he didn't try and stop me so oh well!

Dell slipped on his black shoes and a Dark purple jacket zipping it up. He slowly grabbed his house keys from the table in his room as I pulled him to the front door. He locked the front door as I was already jumping up and down saying "Hurry!" With a small cough he finally started to hurry up.

"Hey Rin who's jacket is that?" Dell asked. Ugh elevator conversation…oh well might as well answer. "It's Len's jacket! It's so warm!" I proudly answered. Dell nodded still examining it then asking "So where did Len go?" I thought for a moment before saying "I'm not even sure…he said something about a surprise and errands?" Dell sighed "Len is so weird…" I laughed at the comment as I pulled Dell's wrist. Yup I was dragging him to the exit but again he didn't care. As we rushed out a gust of wind hit our faces. Dell and I shivered a little before continuing to run to Miku's house. Fortunately there was hardly any traffic so we crossed the street with ease.

About 5 minutes later after running as fast as my legs would let me we stood in front of a medium sized brick building. Panting I began to tiredly walk to the front door. Dell was right behind me panting as well. "Rin…you're…crazy!" Dell tried to say. I rolled my eyes before ringing the doorbell. Hurry up Miku! I'm friggin cold out here!

A moment later the door opened and I saw the tall teal haired girl looking at me. She had a plain pink dress that went down to her knees. I looked back at Dell who shrugged. She snapped out of her trance and with a high pitched voice said "Hey you two! What brings you here?" I had a wide nervous smile and Dell cut me off saying "Rin here needs a dress." Miku laughed "So you both are finally going out? I have just the dress for that!" I looked at Dell who looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. I bet we were both thinking is Miku really that dumb? I shook my head as she let us in. "Miku Dell and I aren't dating! Len and I are! So I need a dress for that!" I quietly said observing Miku's expression. Her eyes widened a bit. Hm… wide eyes when I said Len and I are dating. Then when they first met she was looking at him head to toe! Maybe she likes Len too?

Oh well if she likes him then that's fine by me…well not really but still! I'm not going to be all like "Stop liking Len!" since Miku is a good friend. Aside from that subject I was looking around. I had never actually been in her house…I only knew where she lived. It was a good sized house for her, Mikuo her brother, and her parents. The living room was pretty comfortable with a nice warm fireplace. Leather couches and a flat screen TV standing on a black wooden shelf.

"C'mon Rin!" Dell said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the warmth of the fireplace. All three of us walked up the stairs and it was silent. Miku opened the first door we saw to our right on the second floor. Of course I should have known everything…and I mean **everything** in her room was teal. Even her large closet door that slid open! She looked around in the closet and finally found what she needed. "Here you go Rin!" Miku said handing me a dress with a small smile. Oh wow even I could tell her smile was fake! The dress had 2 thick straps and was a yellow one. It had laces and poofed down past the stomach. Probably stopping a little below the knees. Around the stomach area was a wide black bow so my black high heels would go along with this dress perfectly. "Go try it on! The restroom is right across my room!" Miku said with a grin.

I nodded and walked out only before I entered the restroom a loud thump was heard. The noise came from Miku's room so out of curiosity I turned back around. I peaked my head into her room hoping she wouldn't notice me. I overheard her say while getting closer to Dell "Give me Len's number?" Dell hesitated already pinned to the wall "N-no Miku…why would you even need it?" Miku ignored what Dell had said as she wrapped her long slender arms around his neck. Believe me Dell tried to push her off but she wouldn't let go! Then within a brief second her lips connected with his! Was that her way to get guys to do things for her? Dell quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and with some strength pushed her off. With a millions thoughts racing in my head I sped walked back to the bathroom.

* * *

**Dell's short point of view! (Only cause Rin is away changing at this point)**

"What the hell Miku? I only like-" I started as I was about to reveal a deep secret to Miku. "You only like what?" Miku impatiently asked. "Nothing!" I quickly replied. "You know Dell…I can get you anything you want if you give me Len's number but I'll need your number as well." She said with a smirk. I was naïve at that moment and stupidly asked "A-anything?" She nodded "What do you want?" It was silent for a moment then I whispered into Miku's ear "Rin." Miku laughed "Alright I have an idea." She said pulling out her tealed color touch screen phone. I was unsure about this but I gave her both our numbers. I hope Len doesn't mind but it was my turn to have some fun.

* * *

**Rin's point of view!**

I think 5 minutes went by as I walked to the room. Man…Miku must like both Dell and Len! "Took you long enough" Dell commented. "Well it's hard to put dresses on!" I yelled with a blush. He laughed and happily said "Let's go Rin." I agreed running back to the restroom to change. And yes the dress fit me! So no worries there.

Finally we got home and Len was listening to music with his eyes closed when I walked by. This was another shock to me since I had never seen Len's room before. It was so neat and colorful. He had a soft looking king-sized bed with yellow sheets and pillows. His books on a nice wooden medium sized tall shelf. All his shoes laid near his closet and his walls covered in various sheet music. I came to notice that I was wondering in his room. Damn my curiosity made me do this! Please Len do not open your eyes!

I began to walk back to the living room. "Dell I have 2 hours to kill and I don't want to get dressed yet…lets watch a movie!" I asked already looking on the coffee table that had a few movies on it. "If you want Rin? I'm going to go smoke first so don't start it yet." Dell replied sliding the balcony door open then shutting it closed. So he's sick…but is still smoking? I shrugged and started to look for a good movie. Alas I didn't get to as I heard a light yawn coming from behind me. He wrapped his warm arms around me with a sigh. "Len?" I asked. "Mmm?" He replied. Before I could say anything he swept me up from the floor. I was shocked from this sudden movement and starred at him. He placed me on Dell's favorite couch and squatted down next to me. Gosh why did he have to be so darn cute? "Okay Rin just kiss him already!" My inner voice yelled. I knew that voice inside my head was right but still…here goes nothing!

I lifted my hands and placed them on both sides of his soft face. Then smoothly pulled him down towards me. I'm positive we were both the same shade of dark pink. I tilted my head a little as my lips nearly met his. That is until the balcony door slid open. Of course…I knew something would ruin our moment! "Um…" Was all Dell could even say…now this is getting weird. I hurriedly pulled my hands back and glared at Dell. "Well…hey Len?" Dell nervously said. "W-well now that Len is here lets all watch the movie?" I tried to speak still stunned that Dell came in all of a sudden. Dell shook his head saying "Sorry but Miku and I need to talk maybe later though?" I sighed and thought at least Miku will have Dell so she can get over Len…if that is the case.


	10. He Is Such A Sly Dog

**Haha...Its been like a week! Sorry bout that i'll keep updating daily :D or at least try...anyways thanks to all my reviewers i promise i won't make you hate me for the ending of the story...this isn't the ending though it is their first date! :D and might i say Len is such a sly dog xD anyways enjoy it and stuffs :3 Reviews are welcomed here always x3 Ah and has anyone else heard Len's "Out Of Eden" (what an epic song :o) and The kagamine twins sing "Bad Romance"? (Also an awesome song) Oh before i forget the first part is through text messages like when i left off in chapter 9 when Dell said Miku had texted him. Alright Buh Bye time for some Dead Space! **

**Disclaimer: I dun own voh-Kah-loyd characters or anything...im thinking about buying a Len and Rin plushie though...as soon as amazon gets my Len plush back in stock...i hope he wasn't discontinued! **

* * *

To: Dell

From: Miku

Yo! My Oh So brilliant plan is to trick len! Just by saying that rin likes all that romantic junk! Which we all know she hates for some reason. It's so simple it can't fail at all my friend!

**Moments Later**

To: Miku

From: Dell

Well…hopefully Rin won't get mad and kill Len but go for it Miku.

To: Len

From: Miku

Hey! Its miku…dell gave me your number so I can help you on your date thing tonight! There is really only one thing that'll win rin over. Wanna know what it is?

To: Miku

From: Len

Ah hello Miku! Well I guess if there's only one thing then tell me before Rin comes back from the kitchen?

To: Len

From: Miku

Just be romantic fool! rin will fall head over heels for you! Maybe add some spice or something like that? Anyways good luck!

* * *

"Hey Rin? Maybe we should go get dressed?" A voice called from the living room. "Uh yeah okie dokie!" I yelled back to Len. When I walked back to the living room Len was already in his room. Wow he seems so eager. Like usual.

I dashed to my room and closed the door. Seeing the dress laying on the floor…did Dell throw it on the floor or something? Oh well… I began to slip my clothes off then put the dress on. Nearly jumping around trying to get it to zip up. Gosh it's so hard to zip dresses up on my own. I ran to my closet and the first thing I saw were my black open toed high heels. Although fear not the heels we not that big! Quickly slipping them on and adjusting the straps that went around my ankle I ran out.

"Oh wow…Rin! You look amazing." Len exclaimed already standing by the front door. He had a black suit with a black tie of course. It looked charming on him! He had the keys in his hands as I sprinted towards him. "Whoa Rin don't trip!" He warned. Like I would trip! I've ran in heels before! He opened the door for me then shut it closed as we made our way down the long hall.

The ride over to the restaurant was fun. Len was telling me that when he was a kid he was mommies' little helper while Dell was trying to be an aspirant ninja. Who would have thought Dell would try and be a ninja…he seems so demon-like! Look at his red eyes! Well…getting to know them I guess Dell wasn't that much of a bad boy. Gosh I really should stop judging everyone don't cha think?

We parked the bike and right away saw the parking lot was almost full! There's going to be a lot of people in there… Once we walked in a kind lady led us to a 2 seated table. Len pulled out my chair then pushed it in as I sat down. He took his own seat across from me. I began to look around seeing the room filled with couples all of which older than us. That wasn't the best part though…I smelled yummy food in the air!

Next to our table we had a nice view of the busy city. The bright...street lights and the traffic was mostly all that was interesting since the office buildings were dark. As I was absorbing the surroundings someone tapped my shoulder. I looked across it wasn't Len he was looking at the person who did it. So out of curiosity (I guess) I glanced over as well.

A man in his twenties wearing a red suit stood next to me with menus. He gave me a warm smile trying to hand me a menu. His brown hair covered his light brown eyes so I guess he didn't give much notice that I didn't really want a menu. I took it anyway not even glancing through it. I had one dish on my mind. It was simple and delicious in my opinion. The waiter waited for my answer.

Giving him a Len-like grin I answered "Grilled chicken with a side of veggies please?" He nodded with a smile then wrote it down saying "And for you sir?" not even looking up at Len. Len didn't give much attention to it and happily said "I'll have the same as her." The man nodded once again before taking both our menus and saying "And glasses of water I assume?" I nodded with a slight laugh. Gee I am so excited aren't I? The waiter walked away without saying a word. He seems nice…a strange guy though you know he didn't look up to Len and just assumed we wanted water. N-not that I want wine…

"So! Tell me Rin what is the best thing about you!" Len asked staring deeply into my blue eyes. Trying not to look away and blush deeply I slowly said "My… hair I guess?" Len at once shook his head with a bright smile "It's everything!" My heart raced as my face was warming up. So this must be what its like to be in love? I-I mean…well…he likes everything about me? Quick Rin say something! "T-thank you…" I managed to say shaking a little. Darn it! I hope he doesn't notice how nervous I am by my shaking…what the hell happened to my excitment a moment ago?

I tried my best to stop shaking and ended up giving him a fake smile on accident. Why was I nervous now? I've been living at their house for a few days already! Why was this a problem for me? Before Len could say anything about my fake smile the waiter came back. He whispered something into Len's left ear. Len blinked a few times but had a small smile. Telling me he would be right back they both walked to the main entrance behind me.

Minutes went by as I rested my head on my palm with a small smile. Now that Len was away I was more relaxed. I guess it was only because he was staring at me that made me nervous? Well no matter all I could even say was thank you…why couldn't I say how I liked everything about him too? God I am such an idiot! Well it's a first date and I've never ever been on one so it is okay if I mess up right? No…Rin it isn't okay! Don't ruin this date dang it!

All of a sudden I couldn't see anything. I felt something covering my eyes then a small tap or something was heard on the table. "Please don't get mad if you don't like this." A sweet voice whispered into my ear. Slowly the hands covering my eyes were removed. The first thing I saw was a medium sized black cubed case. Glancing to my right I saw Len standing next to me with a content smile on his face. "Go ahead its all yours." He said waiting for me to open the case. Once I got the courage to open it a skinny golden necklace laid in it. Picking it up I noticed a 3 inch golden treble clef charm on it. "Look closer!" Len spoke happily watching me examine the necklace. So I looked even closer as Len had instructed. Only to be in shock…my name Rin was engraved on the swirly part of the treble clef.

Len gently took the necklace from my hands and walked behind me. I lifted my blonde hair up before Len put the necklace around my neck and clipped it. I'm so thankful the necklace fitted perfectly! "L-len…I don't know what to even say!" I replied looking deep into his radiant emerald eyes. He had a pleased smile as he began to move closer to my face.

Well here goes nothing my face is probably super red at this point so just go with it Rin! Closing my eyes I tilted my head a little and our lips softly met. We both gently pulled back at the same time as a red rose flew from under his sleeve. To his luck he caught it just in time. Len was kneeling down at this point his cheeks a rose-tinted red probably the same as mine. In a romantic voice he said holding the flower up to me "Rin…I love you…" I was shocked from seeing how he kept the rose in his sleeve that long…but those words made my eyes water up! Giving him a small giggle and a shaky voice "I love you too Len!"

After I said those 3 meaningful words back I grabbed the rose he held up to me and sniffed it enjoying its sweet scent. Before I knew it the other couples in the room were watching us some saying "awww" others just in shock by how mature Len can be.

Oh my gosh…it just hit me! I can't believe he kissed me! Me of all people! It was like I felt some sort of spark when our lips met! And minutes later our dinner was here it was amazing like I had said earlier. We talked about almost everything…I can safely say there was not a dual moment in our first date. Now what can I get him? I have to get him something…and he wouldn't tell me how much anything costed tonight! What the heck Len!

Anyways its 11:30 at night and we just walked in the apartment…and its pitch black in here! I began to yawn trying to carefully walk to my room. Something was gripping onto me…no not something someone. Len. He twirled me around to face him. I felt his lips connect with mine seemingly out of nowhere. Out of instinct I jolted back becoming pinned to the wall. Now I know I hate all this stuff but it was Len…lets just see where this goes? And if things get bad I can always hit him? Well…maybe not hit him but Len would never take it that far!

"L-len?" I managed to say a little bit nervous. "Mm?" He mumbled wrapping his arms around my waste softly kissing my neck. That friggin made me shiver…but get this fuzzy warm feeling inside my tummy as well. Unexpectedly we heard soft snores coming from the living room. Thank you Dell! You are a life saver! "Len…what was that about?" I asked with a playful laugh. Len let go out me and whispered" I'm trying to win you over! Miku told me to add some spice to things…so I did!"

Miku! That little…of course she would tell Len to do this just to make me get all scared! I'll deal with her at school then… "Len you've already won me over a long time ago…but Miku is trying to split us up. She knows i hate this!" I began to say with a tiny sigh. Len shrugged saying "She'll have to do better than that…and sorry if that was a bit weird a second ago. I shall never try it again!" I rolled my eyes (although it was dark he didn't see that!) and yawned "It's okay lets get Miku back tomorrow I know she likes you...I'll explain after school then. Oh and I did enjoy our moment a while ago! But only a little" We both walked by Dell who was sound asleep and down the hall. Len went to his room and I went to mine. Shutting both our doors.

Flipping on the light I went and placed the rose on my dresser and unzipped the dress. Finding a orange plain knee length night gown I slipped it on. Flopping onto my soft bed I took my painful high heels off and dragged my feet to the light switch. Switching it from on to off I cautiously walked back to my bed and looked up to the ceiling. "Oh Miku nice try…you'll have to try harder than that. And tomorrow after school when you come over to help Dell on his homework like I planned you're going to be in for a shock. You sneaky little immature girl." I muttered to myself dozing off.


	11. Plan Piss Miku Off!

**A/N: Jeez its been a week...maii bad =.= anyways my friends Sean and Elodia are helping me write the final chapter so fear not :P and dang my cousin LenLover1234 is doing better at uploading daily than I am! WTF...ugh enjoy and sorry nobody got crushed by a roada-rolla if only i had written it that way but i did mention it when typing this up today :D Ah anything mispelled im sorry its late and stuff D: i know i re-checked everything on microsoft word though...**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Voh-Kah-Loyd characters :3**

* * *

"Hey? You in there Rin? It's been 5 minutes already! C'mon we have school you know!" A voice whispered shaking me around. Still in a daze I grumpily pushed the person shaking me around off. Not caring about that I snuggled in my blanket with my eyes remaining shut. "Shall I go get water and splash it all over your face?" The soft voice asked getting up from the side of my bed. Without a second thought in my mind my eyes shot open and I fearfully said "Anything but the water!" Sitting up from my bed the first thing I saw was Len trying to hold back a laugh. His face was red and his hands were over his mouth.

I was looking at him rubbing my eyes "W-what?" I asked still confused. "Look at your birdie nest in your hair!" Len blurted out laughing. Swiftly raising my hands I felt my hair completely tangled and sticking up. "Len! Get out!" I shrieked. Len tried catching his breath while nodding rapidly. He dashed out and closed my door. I dragged myself out of bed and looked in the mirror across my room. Len had every reason to laugh…my pretty blonde hair was now tangled and spiking up at the top. Curiously I began poking at the nest. Although it didn't move at all. I had a feeling this was going to be so painful trying to pull it out. Not wanting to but I knew I had to I grabbed my small orange brush from the dresser. Immediately noticing the rose Len had given me now was in a glass vase with water. Strange…I don't recall putting it in a vase…heck I just threw it onto my dresser last night.

I started to run the brush through the only part of my hair that was down my bangs. I tried working my way to the tangled back. With each stroke I grimaced from the pain. Thinking about how we were going to get miku back helped ease it…just not a lot. Ha but I can admit I'm excited! I just can't wait to see the look on her face. Ah the look that she deserves to wear on her face after telling naïve Len over here that. Why would he think he had to win me over? I thought it was clear that he won me? Oh well he is cute when he's clueless.

I threw the brush down and looked into my dresser. Only to find one clean uniform left…it's almost washing time I guess. Slipping it on quickly I found my school shoes and put them on as well. Grabbing a pencil from my school bag I hurriedly shoved it into my pocket. Call me lazy but I just didn't want to bring my school bag with me today. I opened my door and sleepily walked down the hall leading into the living room. Upon entering I saw Dell was already half way out the door and Len was drinking orange juice in the kitchen.

"Hey Dell wait up!" I calmly said starting to run to him. Dell shot me a grin and shut the door. Whoa…that's a first…Dell grinned at me? He hardly smiles! My attention turned to Len who was still in the kitchen nonchalantly sipping orange juice. "Morning Rin" He simply said. Hm…what happened to his enthusiasm he usually has everyday? "What's wrong Len?" I asked slowing down and coming to a complete stop near the door. "Well…about getting Miku back today…I don't really want to do anything that mean…" Len said staring into his juice still without any sort of smile. "By the way what did you have in mind?" He asked glancing up to me. I looked away from him with a frown…what I had in mind was a little mean. It was going to be getting Len to ask Miku out but like on a fake date…then at the end before they kiss he would break up with her! It would completely crush her little black heart! That or I could easily steal a road roller and flatten her…causing her death ya know. Ugh…but of course Len is such a sweet guy he would never agree to either of them.

"Yeah…about that I don't think we can use the original plans if you don't want it to be mean to Miku...or kill her" I said glaring at him. Setting down his nearly empty glass cup he casually walked over to me with a small smile and whispered the new plan into my right ear. Approving of his new idea I nodded with a smirk as we both finally walked out about to head off to school. With a clicking sound the key made as Len locked the door we hastily ran down the hall seeing Dell already by the elevator.

* * *

The day went by slow and was like any other boring school day. Len and I would occasionally pass notes to each other. Of course being me…a not so sneaky person I got caught. So our punishment for that was getting loaded with extra homework…while Dell only has to work out 15 algebra problems like the rest of the class. Anyways it's after school and the 3 of us are just getting into the apartment. I made Len carry our stacks of homework in his school bag. It looked very heavy but Len didn't mind. I guess I should have actually taken my bag with me…

"This sucks! I hate algebra!" Dell complained throwing his school stuff onto the floor loudly. "Well at least Miku is coming to help you with your homework Dell. C'mon Len lets go get started!" I said walking towards his room without a second thought in my mind. He agreed and followed behind me like a puppy dog would do.

He closed the door and easily tossed the bag with all of our work onto the bed. It made a loud thud…sheesh it's apparently frowned upon by teachers just by passing notes! It is ridiculous that we had this much work…I hope Len doesn't mind. We both fell onto opposite sides of the bed and sighed. "Well it was easy for you to convince Miku to come over. Step one is done. Although now she knows where you live…" I began to say. "Yep…but step two is incomplete." Len added with a small sigh.

We heard the front door slam shut followed by a high pitched "Hello!" Oh no…she's here early! Len and I jumped and stared at each other with wide eyes. We both sighed with a laugh…plan "Piss Miku Off" is about to take place. I crawled over to Len and sat on his tummy just like he instructed early this morning. Although I do wear shorts under my skirt so nobody freak out! Slightly unbuttoning his shirt I sat still and waited for Miku to walk in unannounced like usual.

I guess the girl has perfect timing. The golden door knob rattled and I held onto Len's red tie tightly. Let's all just pray I don't screw this up by laughing…that's why I can't ever play hide-and-seek I laugh for no apparent reason and get caught! Except I don't want to ruin this plan and make it look fake…revenge is so difficult for me.

The door nearly slammed against the wall as Miku walked in with a wide fake grin. She stopped for a moment before realizing Len and I. "What the hell is going on here?" Miku yelled her face turning red. I had my focus on Len's glowing emerald eyes instead of the mad fucktard near the door. Because if I were to even look at her…I would burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Ack! M-m-miku maybe we should just go!" I heard Dell say trying to pull Miku out. Miku being stubborn as always stood her ground.

I instantly heard loud thuds on the floor and felt a pair of hands grab both of my shoulders. Looking up momentarily I saw the angry teenager gritting her teeth. With all her force she pushed me off Len causing me to rip his loosened tie right off. My body was at the edge of the bed and I could see the floor was right below me. Oh no please don't let the rest of my body fall! I shut my eyes closed and prepared for a hurt neck, only reopen them and feel my hands being tugged on causing me to get back up. I right away saw Len had let go of my hand and gave Miku a deadly glare. She jumped back a little and started to argue saying things like "Rin doesn't like that stuff!" or "Len you are such an idiot!" With all the insults he got from Miku he couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. While Dell stayed his distance by the door not wanting to interfere.

Before she could say anything more I cut her off "Miku I think it would be best if you left…you haven't been such a good friend lately." She twitched as the words flew out of my mouth. Her eyes had water already forming and about to spill out yet she managed to say while clenching her fists "I love you Len! More than Rin could ever…and I was foolish because maybe if I hadn't tried to get in your way…you both would have broken up in time! Then we could be together!" Len chuckled shaking his head "I doubt that…but think what you want Miku just go think about it else where. I think after a long day I wanna take a nap."

With that being said I glanced over to Dell who nodded back with an annoyed look. Dell grabbed Miku's wrist tightly nearly dragging her out leaving the door open and whispering harshly "You came over to help with my work not cause problems!" As soon as they left I noticed Len was snuggled into his yellow pillow and quietly patted the other pillow next to him. With nothing better to do I calmly fell back allowing my head to land in his other pillow. Well…a nap is way better than homework that's for sure!


	12. Dell and Mehhh

**A/N: Whoops o.o i let another week go by again xD and yes I am thinking of ideas for a Dell x Rin fanfiction. Dun worry :P Also this is very important and will decide if i write in an extra chapter before the alternate ending thing-a-mah-bob o.o' So everyone choose sides Team Len...or Team Dell? (I'm not gonna pick this is a hard one) If enough people choose Team Dell then i will upload the chapter (Hints of RinXDell in it btw :D I'm just unsure If i want to upload it) Anyways review and what-not z.z and the next chapter is really the only happy chapter left in my opinion...so enjoy this while it lasts! x3 Well byeee~ Remeber pick your side :o and if you generally don't leave reviews please do so seeing as your review can make a difference =o **

**Disclaimer: I dun own the characters...but i do gots a Lenneh action figure! With his lil Keytar . **

* * *

"What is this?" I asked myself feeling something soft covering my face. Attempting to open my eyes I tried to see what this mysterious object was. Only to still be blinded from it covering my face. The object moved up to my hair and stopped. With the chance given to me I opened my eyes and looked over to my right. "No kind banana king…I don't want any muffins…" Len began to mumble in what seemed to be a dream. His hand was the thing covering my face! Gently I pulled his soft, warm hand away from my head and placed it down onto his pillow.

Without making a noise I slipped out of the cozy bed and made my way to the door…tip-toeing of course. I was like an inch away from the exit when suddenly I heard his voice again "N-no…I have yellow socks too…" Turning back around I faced him and raised an eyebrow…what the hell is he dreaming about? And did he just kick off our home work! Look at the floor our papers are scattered everywhere! Ignoring the fact that we had tons of work I walked out not shutting his door. Hopefully Dell won't be loud…cause I would hate to see Len wake up in a bad mood.

I wondered to the kitchen and like a child scanned the fridge "No cookies…" I uttered to myself. An almost silent growl was heard without delay after I said that. "Is little Rin hungry?" A voiced whispered in my ear. I felt my heartbeat increase and shivers go down my spine as I turned around to face the person who made that comment. Dell stood behind me with a small smirk. He had a plain gray long sleeve shirt and black pants…with blue socks? Wow this guy likes colors other than black and gray! How did I not notice him on my way here either?

"Want me to cook you something?" Dell curiously asked. My face warmed up and a bright smile flew across my face. "Well that's a yes I'm assuming?" He added. With a few nods I happily skipped to the living room and fell onto the black soft leather couch. "Oi Dell! What the hell does your brother dream about?" I asked hearing the random pots and pans clash together. I heard Dell set the cooking pans down and snicker "That brother of mine has a weird imagination…"

With a quiet "Ah..." I reached for the TV remote and poked at the circular red button. The first thing that appeared was the news "Tokyo's very own Oshikatawa High School will be having their concert tomorrow at 7:30 p.m. sharp. The public is urged to come and listen to the future musicians that will be performing." A young newscaster announced with her voice in a monotone. I rolled my eyes and quickly changed the channel…we haven't even practiced this song Len wants to play! Meltdown…I wonder how it goes?

On the next channel I found some movie that looks like it just started. The title read "Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children" With a sigh I set down the remote on the coffee table and began to watch. A loud bang was heard and my eyes widened a bit. Quickly looking back I saw another pan on the floor. "Whoops…" Dell spoke with a hushed voice.

I went back to focusing on the TV when suddenly I felt a vibration. I lazily pulled out my phone and read the screen. To my dislike it was Mom calling.

I slid the screen and put the phone up to my ear "Hello?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was annoyed. "I don't care if you are becoming rebellious young lady! But for your sake I would come home this instant!" Mother yelled harming my eardrum. With a slight grimace I calmly replied "Ah Ma'am you have the wrong number sorry!" With that being said I hung up without a second thought. Yeah she's going to be pissed when I go home this weekend…I'm not going to actually live here for the rest of my life ya know. Just trying to prove a point. I want them to spend time with me…not just at work.

"Who was that?" Dell asked from the kitchen interrupting my ranting. "Oh nobody just some crazy old lady I guess. Dell Lets practice Meltdown! You know it right…because Len is asleep and our concert is tomorrow!" I replied changing my tone from annoyed to energetic. I heard him give a small sigh "The keyboard is back in Kyoto though. We never moved it over here." Yet again I gave a silent "Oh."

About 25 minutes later of me drooling over a main character Cloud Strife my buddy Dell finally came over and sat next to me. "You do know that Cloud is fictional right?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I gave a disappointed nod and out of nowhere started coughing. Dell tilted his head "Something wrong Rin?"

Not being able to speak I covered my mouth and was coughing nonstop at this point. Dell moved closer to my face and put the back of his hand against my forehead. "So this is why you have been sleeping like crazy! You should have told me you were getting sick!" Dell lectured me already standing up. Darn it I'm sick! Well it's my fault I haven't had any orange juice in a while…and it has been cold too!

"Well Len has been sleeping like crazy too! I'm fine Dell it's just a small cold!" I responded. He shook his head and ran to the kitchen searching through solid white cabinets. I got up and rubbed my eyes seeing that Dell had pills that had "Cold Relief" imprinted on the label. "Want it now or later?" He asked glancing back at me. Well isn't that an obvious answer "Later!" I happily said sniffing the air. "Chicken…noodle soup?" I curiously asked before the popping sound of toast was made. "And toast!" Dell added. "Wait! Why did it take so long to make soup?" I questioned. "Ah i wasn't sure what to do i guess?" Was all he could think of saying.

With a raised eyebrow I waited for my meal to be served to me. "You're gonna make me serve you aren't ya?" He mumbled already pulling out shining white bowls. About a minute went by as I patiently waited for my soup…and toast?

"Tada! Now don't hate it soup is not my specialty…in fact nothing really is!" Dell said with sarcasm. Hm…is it me or is Dell being …the opposite of how he usually acts? Oh well…I took a seat at the counter and examined the soup. With an I-Don't-Care shrug I took a sip of the soup and happily watched my toast fall from my bowl to the counter. He didn't take his eyes off of me for a second and waited for my feedback. Gradually taking more sips I gave him a calm thumbs up enjoying its warmth and yummy taste. "Oh Dell! Why do you have pills on the counter?" A sleepy familiar voice asked from behind me. I glanced up at Dell who shot a glare at Len.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been asleep or made Miku cry you might have noticed Rin over here was getting sick." Dell said with some annoyance in his voice. I ignored the annoyance part and moved my attention to the statement about Miku. "Really? She was that upset?" I asked slowly putting my spoon back into the bowl. Dell nodded with a small frown "I had to force her to leave! She wouldn't get out…so pushing her through the front door seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus Len the girl likes you! Couldn't you have said something nicer?" Len walked to the kitchen and looked at the pills briefly "Ah…yeah I should apologize. Maybe tomorrow."

After a nice dinner forgetting about Miku I decided it was best to take my medicine and get back to bed. Hopefully Len will do our homework later because I know I'm not. Last time I saw them they were both arguing about "why the sky was blue." And now I'm staring at the dark ceiling and their voices sound like whispers. Which is good I guess? What was most shocking wasn't how good the soup was today…but how nice Dell was acting. And our plan went as it should have so I guess that was nice. Anyways I have this odd butterfly fluttery feeling inside my stomach…as if something bad was going to happen. Although maybe it was just me being paranoid…tomorrow will be just fine I hope…


	13. To My house!

**A/N: Okay now i have an excuse for being late with this one! I'm sick and dun feel like doing much. My eyes are all watery and what not...lesson learned don't let friends cough on you! Anyways been writing the ending to this story so hm...i guess theres only a few chapters left before i add the extra chapter with dell n rin. I wrote it so that it ties in with the alternate ending. But besides that the DellXRin story will be up as soon as this one is all done and typed up. I've gotten the 1st 2 pages done lol :D All ima say is its gonna be a Sci-fi/Horror...but fear not plenty of those cute little moments z.z anyways ignore spelling errors like I said I'm totally brain-dead at this point so anyways :P thanks for the reviews keep em up if you'd like. And omg I was called an epic hero by a reviewer ;-; you have just made mah day my friend. **

**Disclaimer:I dun own these characters but I'm in the process of searching for a Len plush...i wish Amazon would get them back!**

* * *

It was around 3:30 in the morning when I had woken up. It wasn't from a bad dream but maybe since those butterflies in my stomach won't go away! I closed my eyes hoping if I kept them closed long enough I would drift back into my deep sleep. Boy I was wrong…I looked at my phone's screen and saw that the time was 3:42 a.m. Well might as well see if Len did our work…if not then I'll do it I guess. Yeah work is all I can think about…maybe that's why I'm nervous? Or maybe from the big concert later? Neh. I dragged myself out of bed and with no noise I opened my bedroom door.

The first thing I noticed was Len's bedroom light was still on. Then I looked to the room next to mine. Dell was sound asleep. Tip-toeing I carefully made my way down the hall and peaked my head into Len's bedroom. He was stretched out in the middle of his bed. With a small giggle to myself I looked over to the desk near the door. To my liking all our work was stacked in two different piles. One for his and one for mine I'm guessing. "I didn't realize it was that much work…" I mumbled to myself feeling guilty for making him do it.

"Rin?" A soft voice called out from in front of me. Jumping up a little I concentration on Len who had his dual emerald eyes slightly opened. "Eh? What?" I asked my face becoming a light pink. "Any reason why you are awake at this time?" He questioned sitting up from his bed. "Shouldn't you be in bed too?" I retorted with a smirk across my face. He nodded extending his arms towards me. With a shrug I wandered into his room and shook his hand. "I didn't really want a hand shake Rin." Len spoke with slight amusement. Suddenly he pulled me into tight embrace.

"Since you're already here lets go to sleep?" He asked with a short yawn. I agreed as he let go of me and reached for a yellow pillow. I raised an eyebrow and watched as he happily threw his pillow on the floor. About 5 seconds later he was down there curled up into a ball and had his eyes closed. "Len you're really going to sleep on the cold floor?" I asked feeling yet again responsible for this. "Mhm. Good night rinnie!" Was the response given to me. Oh well that was his fault…I never said he had too! Pulling on the lamp's chain beside the bed the entire room went to a pitch black. "Night Lenneh!" I answered back to Len until I noticed he was already resting peacefully.

* * *

"Oh wow Rin. You must have a strong leg to be able to kick Len off the bed." Dell's voice rang in my ears. Causing me to wake up. I was in a light sleep anyway so no worries there. Ignoring his comment I pushed that out of my mind "Dell…I probably shouldn't go to school today..." I began to say with a dry cough interrupting my sentence. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at Len who looked as pale as a ghost. His eyes wide open. "Scoot over!" Len cried rising up and crawling into the bed. Doing as he said I scooted towards the left keeping my distance. He wrapped the blanket I had over me around himself and I could barely hear his teeth chattering. "Ah Len you look sick too…oh well stay home then. I'll have the bike back before the concert if you both still plan to go that is." Dell quietly said before leaving. A moment later I heard the front door shut. Ah Dell was trying to be quiet for once! I'm glad he didn't slam the door like he usually would.

I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. Scrolling through my contacts I found the man I needed to talk to. Toshiro that is. You remember my Band Director right? I pressed on the 'New Message' bubble that appeared on Toshiro's profile…err…well the data that was on the screen. "Hey Len and I are sick. But we'll go to the concert. Alright?"

**Message Sent! **

"So did you learn your lesson?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. He snuggled back into his pillow and nodded with a sigh. With a little laugh I felt my phone go off. Toshiro's message read "Alright…but its suspicious that both of you are sick. Anyways get well, and if you don't want to come out tonight then don't my little sister." Yes before anyone asks Toshiro and I have a strong bond…it's to the point where he plays the role of my over-protective older brother. Weird I know…but it's comforting to know he is here for me.

Throwing my phone onto Len's lovely soft yellow pillow I ran out of his room. Already in my room I scanned my half opened dresser for something to wear. Neh I was in an orangey sort of mood so I pulled out an orange long-sleeve turtle neck and light blue skinny jeans.

After getting dressed I slipped on regular tennis shoes (orange and white) and made my way to the living room. Speed walking I was so close to the front door then a voice called out "Where ya going this early?" I nearly jumped a foot in the air. I didn't even notice Len was back there! I turned to face him and saw he was relaxed on the couch looking back at me. "U-uhm! N-nowhere Lennie-boo!" I began to stutter still surprised. "Sure… sure…" He said with obvious sarcasm. "If you must know I was going to go have a talk with my mother." I spoke with a sigh. It's not that I don't want him to come along…but I was planning on buying him a necklace or something?

"This early?" He asked yawing. I nodded with a "Mhm!" Len sat up and with the most energy he could give in the morning "Let's go then!" I raised an eyebrow "You can't come along!" He instantly groaned "Pleeease?" Giving me a puppy dog face…he knows how to do that better then I! When I tried it Dell thought something was wrong with my face… How can I say no to him when he gives me that cute little look? It's nearly impossible! I motioned for him to come and he did just that.

"At least put some shoes on!" I insisted. Len looked down at his fluffy yellow socks and shrugged. He walked to the corner of the door and slipped on black rain boots. The bottoms of them were a bright yellow no shock there. Who wares rain boots on a day without rain? That and why is he still in his…now yellow pajamas? Did I miss something…or did he just do a quick wardrobe change? "Okay now let's go Rinster!" Len exclaimed while stretching out his arms breaking my train of thought. He walked over to the counter and grabbed an extra silver key that hid under all the fresh fruit in the bowl.

I rolled my eyes and with little enthusiasm walked over to the door. Len being the gentleman he is immediately opened the door for me. As soon as we were both out he shut it and locked it with his spare key. We ventured down the long hall with a few other people in it minding their own business. And before we entered the elevator I was glancing out the large window and noticed the sidewalks look frozen. "Len you are so going to fall in those shoes!" I warned unsure if Len should even go. "Ah oh well if I fall you're falling with me." He replied softly pulling me into the elevator.

It was a normal ride down and as soon as we stepped out the smell of fresh coffee was in the air. Nobody bothered to tell us to get to school. Or anything like that. That's why I love this place everyone is like…well not carefree but they don't really care for **our **lives I guess? I pulled on Len's hand and nearly dragged him out of the apartment complex. The faster we run the quicker we'll get there. As soon as we got out the rushing cold wind decided to greet us. With the wind filling our lungs we took a few steps forward before I stopped to look at him. "Hey…you know what would be fun for the both of us?" He looked at me and tilted his head "If you little Rinnie went and searched through Dell's stuff? He probably won't yell at you…but when I do it he goes bananas!" I shook my head "No…for both of us! If you gave me a piggyback ride!" Len thought for a second and squatted down waiting for me. I was kinda shocked but it was my idea ya know.

Hesitating at first I started to climb onto his back and wrapped my arms slightly below his neck. He held on to each of my legs and gradually stood up. Nearly the moment he got up he almost slipped. I know I don't weigh that much! But apparently it was enough to almost throw him off his balance. "This probably isn't the safest thing to be doing you know Rin?" Len quietly said as we crossed the road. "Oh well…you remember where I live right?" I asked with a bright smile. He nodded and faced me not paying attention to the frozen sidewalk anymore. I rested my head on his shoulder "On the Brightside we're almost there!" I happily whispered into his left ear.

"Yup! And Rin I dunno if you have noticed this but you're blushing for no reason…I'm only carrying you ya know!" He responded looking from me back at the path ahead. Oh yeah well darn it I bet I can make him blush too! How embarrassing though…I redden at the weirdest times! Picking my head up from his shoulders I moved closer to his face and pecked his cheek. His eyes quickly met mine and his face was getting pink. Ha that's one for me! "R-rin! Stop that I'm trying to walk here!" He whined trying to hide his face by looking in the opposite direction.

About 15 more minutes passed of us bickering about how I should have helped with the homework. Though I didn't really care.

Finally we were at my house. I glanced to the garage to see that Mom's silver sports car was parked in the driveway. I don't see the point of the garage if nothing is ever parked in it… "Have fun Rinnie!" Len said amused and allowing me to get off. He eagerly opened the front gates that to our luck were unlocked. Len knew what to do and without me even saying a thing he ran and hid behind a tree. "Good idea!" I yelled to him before he winked and slid down the tree…relaxing and taking in the cold freaking air!

With a "Neh..." I slowly opened the not even locked expensive door. It's strange she didn't have the door or gates locked. Maybe she's up already…or drunk this early. Either way she has problems…mostly because of me but that's not the point!


	14. Mom and Len?

**A/N: Nyaaa it was spring break...at first i planned to upload a chapter a day and finish it off...then i got lazy...so this will do till i get a chance to type up more. I did the romance part now its the...ya know tragedy! (In the next chapter of course) With lotsa drama and stuff =P Len even gets a p.o.v...and the song for this week for me is Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder E flat Clarinet version! I found a video with a clarinet playing but i dun play that...anyways enjoy n reviewww :D Ah ignore errors! I was in a hurry!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own These characters z.z i made toshiro up though...**

* * *

"Hellooo?" I called out while shutting the door. There was an odd silence before I continued walking forward, stepping on the plain white rug. There was a noise coming from the kitchen that was maybe 10 feet away from me. It was as if someone was mumbling words to themselves. "Mom?" I yelled moving towards the hall way and turning the corner.

Before I knew it I was standing in the spotless chrome painted kitchen and watching her chug a slender bottle of alcohol. Her dark brown hair looked as bad as mine did in the morning, and her shady blue eyes were half opened. Still in her purple robe that went below her knees, she set the bottle down on the medium sized island in the center of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She slurred with a small giggle. There was nothing funny about that. Apparently mother gets giggly when intoxicated. So this should be simple. She's already drunk! "Just here for something." I calmly answered hoping she wouldn't go crazy from me being here. "Rin I don't want you here! Don't you see that? I'm going to sell all your rubbish. So take what you need. And go." Maw shouted becoming louder with each word. I averted my eyes with a frown. Of course I thought she would get mad. Then she actually did get mad…geez I jinx things often don't I?

And I even wanted to argue but…something told me not to. At least not when she's drunk…things could get out of hand.

"So I'm out of a job, Your dad works 24/7, you're living with some boy I've never met before, now you're skipping school as well? Where did I go wrong Rin? Please just tell me what happened that you went disobedient." Mom pleaded her giggles coming back. I knew I had to respond even if it meant us getting into a disagreement.

"Well I guess it was around when I was 13. About 3 years ago to be specific. You both thought you needed to work so hard, so I can have everything. But I have nothing. We didn't need this big house. To be honest I have no idea where all the extra money went besides paying bills. But I'm more than sure a day spent with your own daughter wouldn't have killed you." I calmly said feeling better to have gotten that out of my chest. I do confess that I wanted to scream it so loud…but Len was outside so I didn't want to sound crazy.

"Well kid now I'm jobless. You want that day with me? Then fine, let's go do some shopping! Or paint our nails! Would you like to do that Little Rin?" She asked with hints of sarcasm. Well…so much for that huh? I shook my head at her comment and turned around on my heel. I began walking back down the hall and made my way to the staircase. Walking up I didn't bother to turn back around even though I clearly heard what she was saying. Mother was mocking me "So you don't want to spend a day with me now? After you had just said that?"

Sometimes I feel like punching her…but then again who doesn't feel that their Mother needs a good smack when you know you're right? Now I guess I wanted to just get my spare cash and leave. There was no way we could come to an agreement of me coming home. Hell now I just don't want to…sure she's jobless and home now. But that just means more days of her constantly drinking and starting fights with everyone she sees.

The door to my bedroom was already open. As I gradually came back from my deep thoughts. Last time I had checked everything was neat and in order. Now it's all over the floor…and I'm more than sure I know who did this. With everything scattered all over the only thing on my mind was searching for my saved money. I carefully walked through the trash and piles of clothes and looked behind my bookshelf. The zip lock bag with $250 I had saved up was missing. Now how the hell am I going to buy Len his gift?

Enraged and already dashing through the debris not caring how much the trash was poking through my thin skinny jeans and into my skin. "Where is it?" I yelled aggravated knowing she was on my final nerve. Of course being the sarcastic, idiotic, drunk she is those words she said didn't surprise me. "I have no idea what you're talking about Rin." She mocked with an I don't care sort of smile watching me from the bottom of the stairs.

I couldn't feel my legs at this point. It's like when you're running at your fastest you're legs don't seem to be present. Since all you can think about is the reason why you're running in the first place. Luckily this time on my way down the stairs I didn't lose my footing. In less than a minute I stood in front of her. I was ready to wipe that smirk off her face, no matter what happens. "Why so mad Rin? You misplaced something? Because I really think you should clean that messy room of yours." Mom laughed playing dumb. She knew where the money was…that or she spent it on something unimportant. I mean seriously…I thought it was well hidden! She must have been that mad that she literally went and looked through everything!

"Okay I'm tired of playing this game! Just give it back…and I'll do whatever you ask." I quietly said. It was time to look at this from a different angle. Just arguing won't get me anywhere; it's time for a compromise. She gave me a raised eyebrow and a small childish "Aw…" Mum crossed her arms and nodded "I'll give it back, under 2 conditions. The first one is you come home this Saturday. The second is you introduce me to this boy. And before you even start, I'm not that drunk yet…I only started drinking a few moments before you arrived. It's called acting my dear Rin. And look I have you where I predicted you would get."

I rolled my eyes and barely extended my hand. Well…I'll admit she's a damn good actress. Then again how hard can it be to act giggly then aggressive? "It's a deal, he is outside. And mom we only missed school today cause we've got a small winter cold." I added before shaking her hand. After she released me from her tight hand grip I walked over to the front door.

As soon as I opened the door I began to shiver. Winter is defiantly a month I hate…too damn cold! Puckering my lips a bit a silent then increasingly loud whistle was heard. Len looked from behind the tree confused but he got up anyway.

He walked over to me hugging himself tightly. I could tell from right here he was shaking, and his nose was a light pink. As he walked by me I swiftly raised my hand and felt his arm. It was ice cold! Ugh…I told him coming along wasn't a good idea! Once he walked in I immediately shut the door. He sighed with relief and stretched out his arms. He didn't even notice mom was watching his every move. I even wonder if he saw her standing there.

"Well it's no shock that you're sick young man. What in the world are you doing dressed like that?" Mother asked not bothering to take her eyes off of him. Len jumped and looked up still trembling a bit. "Ah! Sorry misses Rin's mom! W-we made an unexpected trip over here…" Mom gave an understanding nod and an uneasy smile "So…you and Rin…U-uh…haven't..." I gave a blank stare and Len thought for a moment. Finally I was starting to catch on to where she was getting at and retorted loudly "No mom!" Mom tilted her head like I usually do before she could say a thing Len interrupted "No Ma'am! Rin has her own room! I-I would never try a thing like that!" Mom looked skeptical at this point but slowly nodded anyway. And yeah right Len! You did try a thing like that! Of course most of it was Miku's fault…but you thought I needed to be won over like that!

"Alright Rin he seems…decent." Mom said taking her attention off of frozen little Len and looking at me. My eyes lit up and I clapped my hands together "Great then you'll give me the 'thing' back and we'll be on our way!" Len glanced at me then back at my mom. Before he could ask mom motioned for me to follow, and gave Len a glare. Not bothering to move he stood still by the front door as I walked closely behind mom.

As soon as we got to the kitchen she slid open the utensil drawer that was placed by the silver electric stove to our right. I curiously watched all the forks and spoons fly up as she dug around in there. Maybe after a minute of searching she pulled out a familiar looking zip lock bag and a light blue wallet. Unzipping the bag she pulled out 3 bills. Two one hundred dollar bills and one fifty dollar bill. Quickly she shoved them into my new wallet I guess and handed it to me with a curious look. "What're you going to buy?" She asked.

With a small smirk I pulled my necklace out from under my shirt with my free hand and allowed her to examine it. She had wide eyes and saw that my name was engraved in it. "Real gold…and he even got your name in that?" She asked in admiration. I laughed "Yup so I'm a buy him something later…I'll think on his gift later tonight!" She let go of my necklace and walked back with me. Forgetting I still had the wallet in my hand I quickly shoved it into my pocket.

Just as I got to Len I glanced over to mom. She was walking at a fast pace and extended her arms. Quietly she pulled him into a tight embrace. "You smell like bananas…" Mom kindly said letting go of him. Len laughed and replied with a "Thank you." We both waved at my mom as we took a few steps out into the cold. Len warned her before we left to at least the door. She approved happily and shut it as soon as we were out of the gate.

"Hey Rin…It just came to me. Tonight's the concert and I haven't even taught you the lyrics to Meltdown!" Len spoke holding my hand. Carefully balancing myself on the sidewalk I sarcastically said "I told you about this long ago…but we started to procrastinate you know?" Len agreed with me (like always).

15 minutes went by on me ranting about how I hate the cold. Len also put some words in as well; we both extremely dislike the freezing weather! At last we approached the apartment's main entrance and fell in love with the warm air. I had to take a second to thank god for heaters! Otherwise all of the humans would be giant ice blocks in this season.

Len softly tugged me to the elevator. I was kinda excited since he let me poke the circular white button to call it. Without delay the doors opened revealing a recognizable face. "Toshiro!" I gasped. He gave Len and I a surprised look then a warm smile as we joined him. Toshiro poked the button going to the 3rd floor. "How'd you know we lived here?" I asked as he narrowed his eyes at me. "I thought you both were sick…Rin as your band director and fake older brother I don't approve of you living with guys!" Gee…like I didn't just get that same talk… and quit ignoring my questions dammit!

"But Toshiro! I have my own room and it's a terribly long story! We are sick! Just look at Len…he looks as pale as a ghost! Plus we just had that chat with my mom…so don't worry." I pleaded with him. "That isn't a good reason…but I'm only here to give you this sheet music. Apparently it has to be a certain Christmas tune…not whatever you'd like! I just wish the school board would have mentioned this earlier. Fear not it is rather simple, so are the lyrics!" Toshiro handed Len the paper and the title read 'Jingle Bells'

With the 'ding' sound the elevator made we stepped out one after another. We walked down the hall Len in front and Toshiro and I behind. "Oh to answer that question Rin. I ran into a guy named Dell. Since you never responded to my text message"

"Left my phone in Len's room!" I quickly responded. Toshiro nodded and continued "Anyways I asked him where I could find you, Len. I figured it couldn't hurt since the guy looked an awful lot like you. He did scare me with his piercing red eyes…but besides that he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be!"

Len gave a chuckle and unlocked the door. He opened it for me and we walked in …expecting Toshiro to join us…for cereal or something. Toshiro hadn't entered yet and we stayed silent. "Well see ya tonight! Oh and be careful when you both start to drive! The roads are icy and dangerous!" Len had a smile and gave Toshiro thumbs up before he closed the door, and locked it.

"Rin I dunno where we'll practice this…remember the keyboard isn't here?" Len spoke as he gently fell onto the couch. "Neh! We can go practice before the concert! We gotta get there early and use the extra piano in the auditorium. " I suggested sitting down on his legs. He sat up and yawned. Seemingly at random he pulled me down. I rested my head on his chest and felt his normal heartbeat. "Since I went to bed at 3 a.m. and woke up at 7 a.m. …I think a nap is a good idea. Don'chu? I mean there isn't much to do!" He whispered his sweet warm breath causing me to blush. "Alright…" I mumbled feeling cozy in his arms and falling back to sleep.


	15. Stay with me!

I had no idea what time it was. All I know is that somebody keeps tapping my forehead and it really is getting on my nerves! "Ugh…Len stop it!" I muttered my eyes remaining shut. Yet my complaint didn't stop him. He kept poking it and snickered each time. Raising my hand I slapped his away. Already angry, I opened my eyes to meet with someone whose eyes were a deep red.

Dell stood above me with a grin on his face. "Rin…its 3:30 and you're kinda on me so it's hard to move around you know?" A soft voice said from behind me. Oh yeah…I was sleeping on Len still. Quickly I glanced back at him with a light blush sweeping across my face. His sparkling eyes scanned my expression (including that damn blush!) with a bright smile. "R-right!" I said quietly. His arms loosened that were wrapped around me and I began to stand up. "How did we sleep that long Len!" I asked as I watched him get up. He started to stretch out his arms with a yawn "I don't know! But you don't weigh much…maybe we should start feeding you more or something? Probably can't be healthy to be as light as a feather…"

"Well…I like being light…and shut up Dell!" I whined nudging his stomach hard after hearing him start to laugh. Before anyone could laugh again or say a word I dashed off to my room. By the time I got there I heard Dell ask "Did we make her mad Len?" There was a short silence before Len spoke "We? Well…I thought she was light! But you laughed so…" With a "Whatever" under my breath I entered the warm bedroom. Carefully shutting the door I started to search through my dresser. With lots of things going through my mind while searching for clothes like "How am I going to tell Len I'm leaving Saturday?" or "That I've come to the conclusion about the butterflies and how nervous I am…that I don't even want to go to the concert anymore?"

With those thoughts floating around my brain I nearly missed attire that would be perfect for Christmas. Well…the colors match anyways. It was a plain long-sleeved red dress that went slightly above my knees. Since it was winter I wasn't going to wear a dress alone, so I found the green tights that were…oddly right next to it. Slipping out of my clothes (but leaving the tennis shoes on…don't ask…I'm creative.) from this morning and into my new ones I gave a small sigh. Well…nothing bad can happen…the worse I can do is screw up the song at the end? Still…those butterflies were going crazy…stupid anxiety!

Reopening my door I sped walked down the hall coming to an abrupt halt. My phone…it's missing! Now that mom and I are on good terms I should answer her calls! And maybe get that wallet of out my skinny jeans…but I'll do it when I get back tonight. Calm down Rin where did you see it last? I glanced over to Dell's room (surprisingly he wasn't in there) …but I haven't been in his room lately. It wasn't in my room…I would have seen it cause I don't normally throw a $400 phone around. Well there is always Len's room…wait a minute! That's it! I was there last night it has to be somewhere in there!

Not paying attention I happily opened Len's door. Finding my phone means one less thing I have to worry about. Casually walking in I didn't notice Len at all. With a wide smile I grabbed my phone from his pillow, and turned back around. "Dell! How many times…" Len began before realizing it was me. I looked up from my phone screen and remained silent. We gave blank stares at each other as he started to turn a dark red, just like me of course. "My bad!" I sarcastically mumbled as I walked back out with a smile. Allowing him to button up his silky looking plain red shirt. Although he still had his pajama pants on. Gee…I have perfect timing! That was awesome. I probably would have melted if I would have stayed there any longer! Len has nice abs though…aren't I the luckiest girl in the world?

I ran back to my room and grabbed my small black jacket that had really long sleeves and put it on. Eh…I guess the long sleeves help keep the hands warm? With one swift move I dropped my phone into the jacket pocket and zipped the compartment up. Now there wasn't any need to run so walking by Len's room (he shut the door again haha) I entered the living room. Dell sat on the couch with his usual sly smile. "Well Rin I didn't say you had to get so dressed up for me. It's a nice gift though seeing I had a long day at school." He said with a laugh. "Not for you! Just for the performance tonight..." I yelled with a tiny blush. "Alright, alright just be careful over there, frozen roads and the college kids got out for winter break…lots of crazy ones driving." Dell warned.

Just as I was about to respond Len asked "Are you ready Rin?" I gave a nod and turned to face him. His messy blonde hair covered his eyes and was tied in a high ponytail. Over his dressy silky shirt was a soft looking black tie. Apparently Len didn't want to wear blue jeans so he wore black ones that were a bit baggy. Neh… I'm gonna take him shopping one of these days. "Put these on Rin!" Len exclaimed handing me a pair of expensive looking black sunglasses. Not bothering to question him I put them on. "Let's get going! See you tonight Dell!" Len said grabbing his keys and putting on his clear goggles. I'm serious Len looked like a scientist! All he needed was a long white coat! Dell nodded as he watched his brother grab me and drag me along.

We ran down the hall and he pushed the elevator button with a grin. "Your probably wondering why we have protective eye wear on. Aren't you?" He asked letting me get into the elevator first. I gave him a small "Mhmm" and poked the 1st floor button. "Well sometimes I get tired of having the wind in my eyes. Plus the helmets are uncomfortable!" I agreed with him just as the doors opened and we sprinted out of the main lobby. I nearly tripped over my other leg while Len ran with ease. I'm so not the athletic type…

I'm not to sure what the hurry was…maybe since rush hour and all the traffic. Or Len was jacked up on sugar or something? And before I knew it we were standing in front of the beloved motorcycle. Also back in the cold… "We're going to try something different today." Len said as he motioned for me to get on. I sat in my usual spot on the back of the bike. He started to shake his head "No, no scoot up! You can use the handle bars to hold on." I did as he commanded nervously "Len! I can't drive this thing!"

Momentarily he didn't answer and sat behind me. He then placed his hands over mine on the bars. "Nope Hun, you won't be driving. I thought it would be fun if you saw the road, instead of my back." He replied putting in the keys and listening to the engine roar. Well it is a good thing I was getting tired of staring into his back. Plus being able to be in the front! This is exhilarating. Neh…I was only 5'4 and Len had to be at least 5'7. So he should be able to see right over me and drive normally, not like a maniac like Dell.

Only a few seconds went by as we were now on the main highway. Our exit to get to the school was 3 ½ miles north. The main road was nearly deserted; I guess not everyone got out of work yet? That wasn't the best part! I was actually laughing and enjoying myself. And I thought being in the front would be scary! Yeah right! My eyes were observing the road, and only a few spots on the shoulder lane had ice developing. Turning my concentration else where I looked up into the sky…where the hell did the sun go? The naturally blue sky was a gray now and to me it looked like it was going to snow! That would be amazing.

I had a wide smile on my face as I saw from the corner of my eye a vehicle catching up to us. It was a shabby white little car with what seemed to be 2 teens in it. The passenger door was dented in and the windshield had cracks everywhere. They had their windows rolled down and please correct me if I was wrong but beer cans scattered on the dashboard? Now that I had a clear view of their face, it was obvious they were college kids like Dell had said minutes ago. The driver had red hair and a green t-shirt. From here I couldn't see the design on it. His eyes were gold and he focused on the road then on Len and me. He was trying to go with our speed of 65. It wasn't the correct speed limit but who cares? Its 5 miles lower then the actual speed of 70. The passenger had jet black hair almost like L from Death Note; this guy even had bags under his dual black colored eyes. He wore an orange sweat shirt and black knee length shorts.

"Hey we have room for one more, if you want to join girl." The passenger asked with a cunning smile. I shook my head and felt it was best to just mind my own business. "What? Why? It'll be fun! I've got some candy in the back seat." The guy yelled becoming aware that Len had started to accelerate. Soon enough we passed them safely. Gee…trying to lure me into a car…with candy? What do I look like an 8 year old? "College kids are so immature." Len commented his voice filled with annoyance. I nodded in agreement.

I didn't want to look back but I could hear them. It was as if they were following us. In fact it wasn't long before they were literally right behind us. They were ramming into the back tire and laughing as if it was some game! That wasn't good since the front tire started to swerve nearly causing us to get onto the left lane.

"This isn't going to end well Rin. You see all that ice up ahead? We'll end up losing control. If I slow down those idiots will wreck into us! Switching Lanes doesn't help much they'll follow; with the ice on shoulder lane and on coming traffic on the left. There's no way I would be able to get on that lane without the other cars crashing into us!" Len quietly said speeding up to buy some time to explain that. This would be much easier to drive if they weren't trying to get us killed! Len can drive on ice if only they would get out of the way and let us slow down!

We were about 10 seconds away from the frozen part of the highway. We were also 1 mile away from the exit way. Len's hands loosened and quickly came up from mine. "If it's to protect you Rin… I'll do this…I love you after all." I felt his hands wrap tightly around my stomach. With nothing else to think of my grip on the handle bars was no more. I had let go along with Len and thought well…now what will happen? I even felt my body being lifted up.

It was as if time paused for a moment, so I could try and comprehend what is taking place. While everything else seemed frozen in time the only thing I could see was the sky above me. I looked to where we were just a minute ago and saw the motorcycle was just about to wreck into the wall keeping drivers safe from falling out of the highway and into a certain death. It was a pretty high drop if you would fall from this road way.

A long distance behind the bike was the fucktards who had wide eyes and faced us. Turning my head slightly I saw the cold road was only a few inches away. The black glasses he had given me were about to plop on to the ground and either break or crack. And behind me was Len with a courage look in his eyes. The goggles he had worn were about to slip off his head.

Was this really happening? Should I pinch myself to get out of this nightmare? Just before I could ask anything else time was back to normal and several noisy bangs were heard. Along with the slamming of brakes. The sky was still above me, then the concrete, then the sky again. This cycle of seeing the sky and ground only milliseconds after one another occurred several times more. It was apparent that our bodies were tumbling on the shoulder path. We had…I wouldn't say jumped off the bike…but fell and luckily managed to get over here, where there was no vehicles. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse an excruciating pain jolted up from my left wrist causing me to whimper piercingly. It felt as if my bone was out of place. There was also stinging, and tenderness all around my face. I bit my bottom lip trying to calm myself and not scream at the top of my lungs. After maybe a minute of agonizing pain and an eerie silence our tumbling came to a halt. I was a top of Len and the feel of warm liquid trickled from the cuts on my face. The pressure from my teeth on my bottom lip was so harsh that it even started to bleed as well.

I couldn't hold them back anymore; the hot clear fluid drained out of my eyes and streamed down my face falling into my hair. Maybe I was crying from the pain? Or maybe because Len hadn't spoken at all? He didn't even yell when his body landed on the pavement first…

I tried to see his face but was restricted from his grasp being around me. With the little energy I had left I pried his hands off of me and immediately sat up. His arms limply fell to the freezing road. Cautiously I got off of him and sat next to him scanning him.

The first thing that I noticed was his face was cut up possibly more than mine and his eyes were now shut. He didn't have a frown nor a smile…he was expressionless. The crimson liquid made its way down to his neck. As I watched the blood go down I realized his neck was seriously bruised. It was even swelling up. "Stay with me!" I screamed feeling the throbbing from my wrist shoot back up. He didn't respond to me.

The college students ran this way shouting they had called 9-1-1. This was their fault…but now isn't the time to blame them. Len is my main concern.

Right next to me were the broken glasses and the goggles with spots of blood on them. I gently pushed them away and felt his face. I knew that his body temperature was decreasing within every minute. Time is racing against me…

**

* * *

**

A/N: Lolz bubbly xD im glad i wasn't the only one. I'll read cold probably after i finish with writing my story =o and thanks for all the reviews guys! I reached my goal of 30 x3 so i'm so thankful all of yall reviewed and stuff! And i don't mind the comment lol review or comment i don't really care its always fun to read them and see what yall think! (So far they've all been positive yay!)Haha...i bet most of you all hate me for this chapter...fear not LenXRin fans you shall be pleased by the time the end comes along~ =D and i may have a few things for you RinXDell fans...:P Anyways review if ya want...and till next time when i update (It'll be Len's p.o.v of course :D) I wonder if this is a good cliffhanger...is it even one at all? :o

Disclaimer: I dun own these characters. Although the idea for this chapter was based off of something that happened to a friend of mine x.o eh...buh bye! :D


	16. From Darkness To Light

**A/N: Ahhh its been a long while hasn't it? :D Just a few notes...i do know that i need an editor. But will i get one? Nah...this is just a story for fun after all...i do know that i have been writing some chapters badly...but oh well =P and nice south park refrence lol xD thanks for all the reviews! I do have to say that i like this chapter the most . and nyaaa review if you want to :P ima not gonna force anyone to do so =o well...actually there is a friend that i can get to edit this stuff...but seeing that there isn't many chapters left...oh well i'll think about it. Also! IDK when i'll upload chapter. 17 Beeecause this is where i stoped writing from various events. (Band comp. Deaths in family etc.) I will finish where i left off this week i hope. (and mainly cuz i was in a hurry to get the alt. ending written.) but dun worry i know how i want to write the original ending and Dell and Rin's chapter. Ignore errors! Anyother reason why i probably need an editor huh? xD One last thing :P im not a doctor dun question me dammit D: i have never been in a motorcycle accident so i just figured these were the injuries. Oh and remember this is a fictonal story...and im an idiot when it comes to god, the devil etc. xD although i believe in them z.z okies enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own voh-kah-loyd characters...still waiting for that Len plush =.=**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

Everything was dark. The only thing I could feel was my trembling body and rapid heartbeat. The last thing I could remember clearly was saving Rin. At least she should be safe… But everything else is pretty much a exactly could I be? How long have I been here? Will I ever see the light again? I'm sure my eyes are wide open…but there isn't a thing for me to see.

And every time I shut my eyes trying to remain collected her image appears. Her silk like honey-blonde hair. Those bright aqua eyes that never looked dual on her. Even the way she would start to turn pink even if I glanced at her! Was this some sick joke God was playing on me? Is he trying to separate us…or kill me off? Like I don't matter, and make me live in heaven only being able to watch over my loved ones from above!

"No! No! No! You can't do this god! Not right now! Do you not understand my life is finally turning back around! Why are you trying so hard to kill me! Just like that incident back at Grandmas' house. You desperately wanted to see me drown. You probably laughed at my cries for help…but at the very last second Dell saved me. It ends here God!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping anybody would hear me.

Not receiving a response I began to wander around not sure where I was even going. "This is just a dream Len. Just be calm until your body wakes up. Y-yeah that's right as of right now I'm probably in the hospital being treated!" I spoke to myself trying not to freak out.

"I don't think this is a dream…Len." As soon as that rang in my ears I instantly felt ice cold arms rest on my shoulders. They held me back not allowing me to walk anymore. This voice…sounded so eerie and moderately high. As if it was some girl that was also trapped here. Yet the arms felt muscular…it may possible be a boy. "If it was a dream then I'm sure you wouldn't feel pain. Pain that feels extremely real. To the point where you can't breathe anymore." It spoke sliding its arms closer to my neck. "And before I do attempt to hurt you…there are **4 simple words** that you can say to save yourself. Try and figure them out before you're soul dies." It told me as the oddly cold hands were already around my neck.

They tightened with ease as if it was nothing. To this demon that was trying to kill me in my own dreams…I was nobody. The only thing on its mind was to get rid of me. "What exactly did I do god?" I pleaded trying with force to get the hands off. "God isn't going to listen to you! He can't for the time being. This is the entrance to my domain! Without me there is no challenge for God. I am what keeps god going. I am that voice in the back of your mind telling you the wrong things to do. I am Satan!" The demon shouted with amusement claiming itself as the Devil.

I knew it was a matter of time before I would die from no air. My body was already becoming paralyzed with fear. Without a warning I fell to the solid floor on my knees. The 'Devil' pushed me down onto my stomach and was sitting on my back; its arms remained around my neck. Its weight was about to break my spine.

Then out of nowhere when I thought things couldn't get worse, I faintly heard that shaky voice. The voice she used when she was worried or scared. "Stay with me!" Rin must have screamed. But where I was it was almost like a whisper. That just left me with 1 more question. Was I already slipping away on Earth?

I know I can't manage here much longer either…this wasn't a dream. What it would be called I wasn't very sure. But my unnecessary rambling about how it was all a figment of the imagination was useless. I was becoming light headed, on the verge of passing out. With my remaining energy I mumbled "If this is what you want god…even if Satan says you can't hear me… then so be it." There was no point in fighting back now. I just needed to admit that was is it. As a small voice in my mind called out "You know the words now Len. Just say them. This'll all be over."

Warm tears fell to the ground as I yelled in defeat "**I accept my death**!" Feeling the remaining tears stream down my face I noticed something peculiar. The droplets of water were giving a tiny amount of light. Quickly I glanced down at the hands and saw they revealed flesh. They had absolutely no skin… The pressure on my back and grip around my neck started to disappear. Right when I could move and breathe the room transitioned from black to soft white clouds below me.

In front of me was a large wooden podium with a small cross craved in. A man stood behind it wearing a long white robe and medium plain white wings extending out from his back. His halo floated above his curly brown hair. His dark brown eyes slowly looked down into a gigantic red book. He tilted his head and looked at me "Kagamine, Len? According to this book you aren't dead on Earth just yet. It seems your body isn't ready to go at the moment."

My eyes widened slightly as a smile flew across my face "Did you hear that god? Y-you can let me go now!" It was silent before a deep voice echoed from the light blue sky around me "If I do Len…when your body finally gives up from all the stress it's under and your spirit enters it again…you won't be joining us in Heaven. Nor will you go to Hell. You will simply wonder Earth as a restless soul for all of eternity. Now I know you may think I called you up here for nothing. But it seems that an angel needed you up here to help convince your brother not to go down the Devil's path. It'll become clear later on as time passes." God spoke as kindly as he can. His voice full of compassion. "Wait... I don't understand what that dark room was just a moment ago. And what angel are you talking about? My brother would never go down that path either!"

"Patience young one. Let me explain. That dark room was a test. I wanted to see if you would actually agree to your death. Plus I knew you would after all. I mainly had to be sure though. Just like I knew you wouldn't take your helmets. Or how I knew those college kids would be drinking. And how I knew you would even risk your life to save someone else. It was a chain of events that led to this moment and ultimately me allowing you to enter my palace." God explained answering all but 2 questions.

"You'll see what angel I'm talking about when you die on Earth and you are permitted to enter heaven. And Len you have a job to make sure that Dell doesn't go down that path. An event in 5 years may cause him to do so. Also I know 5 years is a long way from now…but if you hadn't died today then it would have been tomorrow for sure. After all I control everything that happens when I say it is your time. Then it is your time. Do you now understand?" He asked as I nodded now understanding. "Does that mean that the person choking me was the Devil?" I questioned as he quickly replied "Of course. If there was an odd change of events and you did give in to the Devil. You would be down there forced to stay in Hell. Since I wouldn't be able to trust you up in heaven anymore."

"Would you mind turning you attention to the sky? It seems that these are your final moments. I would like you to watch them. If it isn't a problem." God asked. A second went by as my focus was now on the sky that was everywhere but the ground. The entire sky was covered in a black screen. Now the screen had something being shown vividly on it.

The first thing I saw was my body laying still. I had cuts and bruises everywhere especially around my neck. I was in a vehicle that was speeding. Surrounding me was tons of medical equipment. Men in white uniforms that had a red cross on their back were also around me. I wasn't sure what they were trying to do… In the front seat I saw her. She had scrapes as well. Her eyes full of tears. Yet no words came out of her mouth. I noticed her hand was hiding in her sleeve. It was as if she was hiding something. Around her was a pink blanket that looked like it was about to fall right off of her. Maybe she was hurt…but didn't want to show anyone?

Moments later I saw that the paramedics were already rushing me through doors. Each one read "Trauma Section. No unauthorized personal allowed beyond this point." Everyone passing by gave a stare. It was as if they hadn't seen anyone this beaten up before. For crying out loud this is a hospital! Now get out of the way! But that didn't worry me now. Because the Rin I had loved still couldn't find anything to say.

A nurse came to Rin and led her to the waiting room. It was empty and dead silent. "Is everything alright? I'll go find you some bandages." The nurse softly said as Rin sat down. The nurse walked away. As soon as she was out of sight Rin pulled out her left hand and carefully watched it. She hardly moved it but grimace in pain biting her already scratched up lip. I began to think…did I cause all of this? All her tears were because of me? All the pain she's going through is because of me?

I quickly snapped out of my trance and saw that she had shoved the injured wrist back in and covered herself with her free hand in the blanket. "Rin?" A concerned voice asked. I looked to the left of the screen seeing my brother Dell. He was panting and wiped away some sweat with his sleeve from the side of his face. Dell ran all the way to the hospital for me? Well…of course he would. Rin didn't respond as her eyes stared blankly at the wall. Without a second thought Dell walked over to Rin and sat on her left side. He held out his hand and waited. Slowly Rin tried to get the hurt wrist out. She placed it in his hand and flinched as he poked the purple skin. Rin briefly glanced up to see the nurse coming back. She shot a frantic look at Dell.

Realizing the nurse hadn't found out about Rin's wrist, Dell did his best to cover it with his other hand. He was touching the purple skin so he had to arch his hand. "You must be the brother! I am Nurse Naomi Matsumoto! Would you like to help me put bandages on her?" Nurse Matsumoto cheerfully asked already peeling a khaki colored small Band-Aid. Dell shook his head "No thank you…I really must know what is going to happen to my brother."

Nurse Matsumoto allowed her smile to fade and spoke in a more serious tone "The doctor just informed me about an emergency surgery to try and drain the blood around his brain. Not only that but the accident affected a lot. If he did manage to make it…he'd be in a coma. Paralyzed not able to neither walk nor talk. According to the doctor they are having trouble keeping him from flat lining. It is getting to the point that the doctors aren't going to be able to bring him back. Let me assure you that they are trying their best."

Without a response to the nurse they both stood up and began walking through the doors only doctors were allowed to go into. She didn't attempt to stop them.

The upcoming gray doors on the right were shut with 2 medium sized windows on both sides. They allowed a small view of what was going on inside. I saw and heard a some what familiar looking doctor was yelling "He's going unstable!" His voice was full of frustration and…grief? That's weird…I feel like I've seen him somewhere? "Doctor we can't bring him back anymore. The heart won't manage during the surgery. He'll die." An assistant informed the already upset doctor. Just as he was about to speak the sound of the flat line rang one last time. Everyone glanced up at the clock. They all took a moment of silence but one "Time of my son Len's death 4:27 p.m."

I wasn't sure what this feeling was building up inside my body. Was it rage that my father was the doctor working on me? Or was it sadness that I was really dead? I mean after all these years of no communication what right does he have to even say that I was his son? He left us all alone! He only cared for himself…so why should he start to care about me when I'm already gone?

After their moment of silence was over the assistants quietly began to unplug all the wires while my father left the room with his clipboard. Rin and Dell took a few steps away from the door. As soon as dad walked out Dell's eyes widened. "Dell…Is that really you?" He asked looking at him from head to toe. "I understand how much you hate me…and I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I'll take care of the funeral expenses. So we'll be keeping Len here for a day in the morgue." Dad quietly said giving them a small smile. Way to be blunt dad. You sure know how to show emotion…

I saw Rin was shaking uncontrollably and her tears rushing down her face. She tried to run into the room but Dell's arms came around her stomach pulling her back just in time. It was easy to tell from the look on her face that she was about to scream. Just as I predicted she shouted "I love you! Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!" I mumbled "I love you too Rin…"

She sobbed loudly turning to Dell and crying in his chest. He was unaffected…as if he was in his own world. Dad walked away pulling out his phone. He left them alone. Finally Dell blinked and felt Rin was on him. Softly he wrapped his arms around her and continued to stare at the closed doors.

The screen I looked at faded away revealing the sky once again. "Now you may enter heaven. The angel I spoke of is waiting past this point." God spoke as I looked around. "Just walk right behind me. You'll go through an entrance that'll lead you into heaven. This is just the waiting point." The man behind the podium confidently told me.

With my heart shattered and the reality coming back to me…I figured I had nothing else to lose. I walked at a slow pace behind the man and found a miniature golden gate. "Try and open it." The angel laughed seeing that I was very confused. With a shrug I pulled on the small gate and stood back. Not even a moment later the gateway enlarged by at least 50 times. Right before my very eyes! It was like magic or something. I glanced back and saw that the book angel had a golden key. He happily unlocked it and watched as the gates opened up.

I carefully walked in as the scenery changed from clouds and sky to various buildings and wild flowers growing everywhere. The 'main area' was flooded with energetic people of different races and ages. They all had large wings and halos. Everyone wore a long white robe. Curiously I looked down seeing I too had the robe. With a quick look back I saw my white wings. Before I could see my halo a voice called out "Hey there!" Jumping up a little and wiping away old tears that dripped down my face… I saw somebody…that I couldn't believe was waiting for me.


	17. His angel,My visitor

**A/N: Yeeeeah...i did not think i'd put this off for a month. But! I have my reasons and i can safely say i am now a freshman. Anyways its here now! And the entire accept your death thing was an idea i got from a friend. So i wanted to include it. Sorry if it doesn't float your boat :P and guys calm down! I promise its not gonna turn into a RinXDell. Its gonna stay with the RinxLen idea. So in the end everyone will be happy. Thats why im adding rin n dells own chapter after the next one. :3 Oh and if you find mistakes ignore...its tiring typing everything out...sowwieee..and i realized instead of writing Rin's P.O.V. why not just say My P.O.V.? :o **

**The first part is still in Len's point of View...just thought i should let ya know!**

**Disclaimer:I dun own vocaloid characters. But i am now the proud owner of a Len Kagamine Plush Doll!**

* * *

Her honey blonde curly hair had fully grown back and was slightly below her knees. Her height of 5 feet and 6 inches looked about the same. She didn't grow after all apparently. Those emerald eyes that resembled mine happily looked at me from head to toe. She wore a long white robe, and her light blue wings expanded showing no particular design. They were just plain wings of course. Her arms were opened as she waited for a hug.

Already sprinting towards her I felt it was okay to cry…just this once I think crying in front of her is acceptable. She is my mother after all.

A small tear made its way down my dampened face just as I squeezed mom tightly. "Seems you've gotten bigger Len! I remember when you were young that Dell would constantly tease you about your height. You were like a shrimp! But now I think you've surpassed me." Mom laughed letting go of me.

"I have so many questions…and honestly I'm glad to be here with you but..." I began to say before she interrupted me, "You can't say things like that! If god hears you…he'll be upset! You've even said you were okay with your death! We've called you up here for a reason Len. Remember you are a guardian now. It's your turn to keep a careful eye on Dell. You are his new angel. I'm now the protector of your grandmother." I immediately raised an eyebrow. What the heck is she talking about? I know Dell is reckless and stubborn…but he isn't going to go down that path! No matter what may happen in the future.

"It is obvious you don't believe me. So allow me to show you?" Mom quietly said turning around expecting me to follow her. Not having much of a choice I was walking closely behind her. I felt everyone's eyes were on me. I was new here and everyone was curious I guess? Raising my right hand I waved at all the people who stared and gave them a smile. That'll get them to stop looking at me right?

Wrong! They waved back at me! Even a little girl was already starting to run up to me! Her high pitched squeaky voice rang in my ears, "Mister, mister! What is your name? Where are you from? How old are you?" The girl began to yank on my robe as she moved her long black hair away from her orange colored eyes. "Uhm…L-len…" I mumbled patting her head. "I'll answer your questions later. Okay?" I assured noticing mom had already entered a skyscraper like building just without any windows. The young girl nodded as she sat on the ground near the door.

With that being done for now I too walked in seeing mother was already at the end of the long plain white hallway. Every door I went by was closed, yet I still couldn't figure out where we were.

Finally I was with mom as she held the door open for me. Looking inside the small room with silver walls, the only thing that caught my attention was the 2 wooden chairs and theater like screen. As I sat down on the left seat I saw mom typing in something on the medium sized touch screen tablet that was hidden behind the screen. "Rin is probably with Dell right?" She asked looking back at me. Without a second thought I answered "Yes!"

"We come to these rooms to keep eyes on our loved ones. Or when we have the feeling something terrible is happening on Earth. You must type in their name, and then let the tablet scan your hand for identification purposes. Of course you can't with Rin since only her family members have access to watching her." Mom informed me sitting down next to me. About a moment later the screen flickered on.

Dell and Rin walked silently down the frozen side walk. The sun had just set, and the bitter cold air hit their faces. Suddenly Dell reached in his pocket, and pulled out his phone. He didn't say hello or anything he just listened.

"No Daisuke I refuse to carry his coffin. Call somebody else." Dell paused. Daisuke? That is dad's name…isn't it?

"We'll be there by 8 a.m." He stopped midway in his sentence to hear what Daisuke was saying. "Fine. Yellow ones work fine. And…no I'm sure you won't tell my grandmother about this. You never wanted anything to do with this family anyway." Dell coldly said hanging up.

Rin's shaky hand was now gripped around his arm as she stopped him from walking away. "Why won't you tell her Dell?" She asked her voice full of fear.

I mean I would be scared to ask that especially since he is pissed off instead of sad. He gave her a loud annoyed sigh, "Don't you understand? If I tell her she'll take Len's death bad…just like our mom's death. Then she'll want to come to the funeral and all the stress wouldn't be good for her. She isn't young idiot!" Rin jumped up with wide eyes. She had only heard Dell raise his voice once. Quickly trying to find words she responded, "I know! But she is going to be mad at you…"

He gave her a glare and sharply stated, "I don't care. I probably won't even tell her. We hardly talk." Rin's hand was pulled off by his. There was an awkward silence as she stood still watching him walk away. "Len…I don't know what to do. Why did you save me? We could have died together." She mumbled examining her injured wrist.

"I didn't mean to leave you Rin! I wasn't thinking about saving myself…it was about saving you! I'm sorry…" I shouted at the screen blinking away my guilty tears.

"You can probably go see her in her dreams tonight. If you persuade God?" Mom suggested turning her attention to me.

Ah! So there was hope…if I can make a deal with god then maybe I can go into her dreams every night. We could be together! Refocusing on the screen I saw Dell slam his packet of cigarettes down on the counter. He then dragged himself to his room. Mom got up and walked in front of me. She poked the end button that was on the tablet. "Shall we go and ask before it gets late?" Mom asked me already by the exit.

I nodded standing up walking over to her. "Oh and before we do that you'll have to answer those questions if that little girl is still there. So be polite." She warned me. I nodded again rolling my eyes. Its not that I don't like little kids but sometimes they ask so many questions!

* * *

**-My Point of View-**

I was already walking to the apartment door at my own slow pace. I wasn't sure what to even expect when I walk in.

Luckily the door was unlocked. When I got inside it was soundless. Dell had to be around here somewhere. How I know that is because he left his cigarettes on the counter. I'm positive he's in his room.

So, I started to tip-toe down the hall making quiet thumps when my feet hit the floor. I was almost near Len's room when I got these thoughts. Silly ones…but that I wished were true. What if he was sitting in his room? Maybe this is just a well thought out dream. Yeah…he is probably in his pajamas reading. Or waiting patently for me?

But as I peaked into the room everything was the same. His pajamas on the floor. The bed made in a hurry. Our homework still neatly stacked. Everything was the way it was this morning…but he was missing.

I blinked my tears away and continued to walk to my room. If I cry it won't change a thing. He'll still be dead, and I would still be the idiot crying over something I can't ever change.

Slipping off my shoes, I sat on my bed already with millions of things racing in my mind. Did Daisuke find Len's phone? Did he get Dell's number that way…or did he always have it? But he never bothered to call. I mean what was with that guy? He just walked away when Len was pronounced dead! He left them again like when they were kids.

Honestly I don't know what kind of dad would be that way. And I was sure that was their dad. The resemblance was incredible! He was tall, had long dark blonde hair tied in a low pony-tail resting on his shoulder. Black glasses and icicle colored eyes. That had to be Len's dad. I just have that feeling…

Anyways I think its time I go check up on Dell. He looked mad instead of sad…and the way he yelled at me earlier can't be good.

Slowly getting up I inhaled air. Hopefully he won't start bitching at me again. As I stood outside his room my courage built up. Opening the door without even knocking all that I had to go by was the little moonlight shining in through the window. Before I had a chance to call out his name I heard whimpers coming from a corner. Following that noise I came to a stop. Like a robot I slid down the wall and sat next to him. We didn't say a word for a few minutes, finally he spoke his voice muffled, "Why did you even come into my room?"

I didn't answer his question; instead I lifted his head up. Feeling his face a couple of tears dripped onto my fingers. Dell…the no room for sad emotions guy was…actually crying? Hesitating at first I rested my head on his shoulder. "Rin I never wanted you to ever see me like this. Crying like a little kid…" He whispered.

I shook my head,"Hey technically I can't see you. Plus it's okay to cry! It shows you cared about him…and that we both won't live the same without him." Apparently at the end of my sentence my voice must have cracked but I didn't notice. His soft pointer finger brushed the bottom of my right eye. "Hey you're crying too.." He wiped away the clear, warm, drop of liquid.

"If I cry with you tonight…I know nothing will change. But if I don't I'll make a scene tomorrow." I began to speak feeling my phone vibrate several times. Raising an eyebrow I unzipped my jacket's pocket and unlocked the phone. Scrolling through my inbox I realized my phone had been full of messages all starting with the exact same question, "Did Len really die?"

If I don't reply I know I'll hear about this when I go back to school…

With my good hand I poked each letter forming the sentence "The funeral is at 10. But none of you actually knew him…" Finally I sent the forward and shut off my phone. Right now I don't feel like answering their questions.

"News gets around here kind of fast doesn't it?" Dell sighed moving around a little bit. With a little "yeah" things became awkwardly silent. We didn't dare talk to each other. It was as if we were complete strangers. After all I spent most of my time with Len. Dell was just the brother that I paid little attention to. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'll be back in a minute I guess." He broke the silence in a monotone. That touching moment of him crying must have passed. He was now just plain Dell.

Not even a minute later I had rested my head on the wall and my hurt wrist on my lap. Closing my eyes I didn't think I would really fall asleep that fast. While resting on a wall!

I felt something soft around me. I looked around seeing that I was back in my room and the moon was extremely bright in here compared to Dell's. It was nice that he moved me from his floor. But the reason I woke up was weird. Its like I have a feeling somebody is watching me. But Dell wouldn't stay in my room to watch me sleep right? And this was way too real to be some hallucination of mine. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall shadow. The fear of somebody being there ready to kill me entered my mind. Should I try running out? Will there be any time? Or…can I join him up there in heaven?

Taking a chance I looked to my left. The only thing I could see was its luminous emerald eyes. Large wing shapes stuck out from its back, but that's all that I could distinguish. "G-ghost!" I whispered to myself scooting all the way back feeling sharp pain jolt up my arm. Shutting my eyes tightly I prayed it would be gone. That's where I was wrong. The figure's head was tilted still not revealing any skin or facial features. This thing was on my bed touching my face and its pearly white teeth formed a smile.

I tried pushing it off with my hand only to find out that it went right through the spirit. "Oi! Rin you do know its me right? Len! I was going to visit you in your dreams but…you woke up right when I got here." This phantom claiming to be Len happily said. He sounded so normal as if the events of today never happened. "Don't you want to talk?" He asked with wide eyes. He sat next to me but I still couldn't see his face…just his eyes and teeth.

"Why did you leave me? I was in love with you! Now my heart is shattered and all you can do is visit me while I sleep? It's not the same as being together in the real world! Don't you understand that?" I shouted not even looking at his bright eyes. I stared at the wall across from me trying to hold back those damn tears. Everything I said was true. He was my first love, and now he is gone. "No I know that Rin. While I was making a deal with god he filled me in on something. Something I had known for quite some time now. This world is rotting…and people are going to die. So many innocent ones." Len stated ignoring the fact I had just yelled at him. "Rot? What do you even mean by that? Am I going to die? Why did you go so early?" I demanded a response from him. All of this was making little to no sense at all.


	18. Snowy Endings

The tension in the room had intensified if that was even possible. He inhaled air and sounded as if he were about to speak. He immediately snapped his mouth shut as if he was unsure how to word this. The moon shined brightly now going through my window causing his eyes to glow brilliantly. "Rin its not that I wanted to go. More like I had too. Though I'm not sure how well this is about to be explained." Len stated his confident voice I once knew was replaced by a shaky one. I nodded even though I was sure he didn't see that.

Suddenly he sighed and began his explanation, "I'm only dead because god intended me to die. And I'm not going to question him." He paused the last words he said were sharp. "He told me Earth is going to hell over the next 5 years. I don't know about everyone else but it does worry me a little. The thought of leaving you here alone while everybody else around you is dying. While police quit their jobs because now they fear criminals. In a world where terror is everywhere and children cry more often. Yeah, nobody will dare do a thing about it. Not in heaven or here on Earth. God plans on letting Earth rot. Then when it's finally all gone he will create a new one. Perhaps a world only inhabited by animals?"

My eyes widened my heart skipped beats and it felt as if everything was falling apart." But…the human race isn't that bad!"

A small nearly inaudible chuckle came from him. My blood was nearly boiling now. "Don't you dare laugh! You act as if nothing happened and now you tell me our race is going to be destroyed?"

His laugh stopped yet the anxiety between us was still in the atmosphere. "But Rin, I never said that. I just said slowly things are going to get bad. After those 5 years pass it'll be too dangerous to even step out of this place. Eventually the humans will be gone. God will destroy Earth, and then create a new one. Just to see what'll happen." He spoke almost emotionless as if all this bored him. I on the other hand was just about to lose my temper, "So basically we're just here in case he gets bored. As if we were his toys..and now he's going to throw us away soon and get new ones?"

He was quiet and I faintly heard, "This is everyone's fault. It never had to be this way. But I've gotta go we'll meet again. Hopefully Dell will join us there." Just as I was going to argue a wave of sleepiness fell over me, along with an icy cold stringing sensation in my wrist. I quietly fell into a deep sleep.

A voice appeared in the back of my head. It was a tiny voice and was yelling, "Wake up!" But no matter how hard I tried my eye lids seemed glued shut. I had no dreams last night either and still all I could see was darkness. Probably since my eyes are closed? The voice got louder, and began losing its calmness. "Rin we're going to be late!"

Suddenly the thoughts came back and I remembered I had a funeral to go to. Struggling I forced my eyes open and looked around. The first thing I noticed was a pair of red caring eyes staring at me. That may have been the 2nd time those eyes had emotion. But not only that he had an actual suit on. Black of course since that was pretty much the only color worn at a funeral. He didn't have a tie and his hair was normal dell hair. Well except not tied up but falling a little beneath his ears.

His eyes never left mine, "Don't look so surprised. If this was some sort of dance or party of course I wouldn't go dressed like this. But it's for him. So c'mon get dressed already." And with that being said I even felt guilty for looking at him. With a kind gesture I shooed him out, he just stood staring at me. "Isn't that your broken wrist? How the hell is it moving and you not screaming?"

We exchanged bewildered expressions before he left in silence closing my door. I seriously have no idea how im able to move this…but that's not something I need to worry about right now. I finally got up a little amazed at my healed wrist.

Rummaging through my dresser I happened to come across a black dress that I had never seen before. Carefully I pulled it out and examined it. What the hell? A note that was only crumpled a smidge fell out from the dress.

Rin,

I know I just got you that necklace but personally I like this dress better. Yeah…I kinda guessed on your size. I found while wondering the town after I bought your necklace. Still I hope it fits. Now you're probably thinking how this is here. Well tonight I was feeling 'sick' and you were watching tv with dell. I looked over to my closet and saw this just hanging there. Weird yeah I know. Still I can keep secrets and I'm not going to say anything. But I'm expecting a death hug from you when you find it. Oh! I hope on our next date you'll wear it! And yup im so sneaky I had time to write this and hide it in here in the dark. Excuse my messiness. And how some words are probably drifting into others. I dare you to write in the dark…it's not easy. Anyways I'm going back to my room now.

Looooove, Len!

My hands came up to my mouth causing the paper to float down to my floor. Liquid was already threatening to spill from my eyes. I did my best to blink it away. Still a single tear slid across my cheek.

I wiped it away just as a question came to mind "Why was he so good to me?" Before I had a chance to think about it a light knock came from the other side of my door. I bit the bottom of my lip, hoping that when I speak my voice won't waver, "I'm going." For a moment I did notice my last word was nearly inaudible. But I pushed that thought away, and without thinking slipped off my clothes from last night and put the dress on.

It was slightly below my knees and the fabric felt silky against my skin. There were 2 thick straps and it revealed a portion of my back. After all the dress was meant for a date not a memorial service. It's nothing a jacket can't cover up right?

Absentmindedly I started walking towards my closet, but stopped in my tracks when I heard the sound of something crumpling. I looked down and saw the paper was being stepped on by my foot. Now it really feels like everything is turning upside down. One of the last things he gives me I end up stepping on it. Just great Rin.

I removed my foot rolling my light-ish pink eyes. But I halted just a fast. It felt as if all the rage was just about to spill out of me. Such a cruel world but you aren't here to face it with me. That sentence just repeated in my head on an endless loop.

I crinkled my nose, gritted my teeth and pulled my foot as far back as it would go. I swung down with full force kicking the last note I'm ever going to get from Len half into my closet. "Mood swings? Last time I checked you weren't that bi-polar." The harsh words from my own conscience spoke echoing in my head, guiltiness flooding my body. "You shouldn't be this way. You should be the miserable girlfriend. Not some lunatic who kicks around paper in anger. Especially paper from the guy who paid attention to you. You didn't deserve him Rin, you selfish rotten girl."

My eyes squeezed shut; I tried to cover my ears. But you can't block your conscience that easily. That saying 'the truth hurts' wasn't a lie.

Suddenly I heard Dell's voice causing my inner thoughts to break. "Rin I'm going in there." I nodded to myself. I'll just use Dell's jacket.

His eyes scanned me. I was falling apart and he knew it.

"I need a jacket." Hastily I said not looking him in the eyes. That worried expression would just kill me. He turned on a heel and walked out to his room.

I sat back down on my bed and rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands. I wonder what we would have done today if you were still here… I'd rather be anywhere with you –even if it's just the store- than at your funeral.

My nails began digging into my palms. I just need to get through today this is probably going to be a harder day for Dell than for me. I need to be with him.

Something leather was tossed onto my lap before I could move my hands away from my teary face. It was Dell's over sized leather jacket. It had a zipper, no pockets, and no particular design. But it was fine as long as it kept me warm. Dell leaned against my door frame and sighed, "If this is too much for you Rin then you don't have to go. Don't put extra stress on yourself." Wow he thinks I can't handle this. I'm a strong girl! I shook my head clearly with an upset expression painted on my face.

I rose up and speed walked right by him not even looking at him.

* * *

When we arrived at the cemetery all the parking spaces were full. So we had to walk about 3/4ths of a mile just to enter the graveyard. We saw an enormous crowd up ahead. Everybody in black but what surprised me was the familiar teal hair not in pigtails just down, almost touching the floor. She stood in the far back her head down. At least she was dressed decently…

Another weird thing is how all these people knew him. Well…never mind their dad is a rich doctor who is bound to have friends. And I'm sure Miku spreaded the news too. This goes to show how fast information gets around.

Dell led me to the very front of the crowd. I felt all eyes looking at me and him. Luckily we made it to the front and there I saw Dell's dad. He wasn't crying hell his eyes weren't even pink. He didn't even greet us when we stood next to him.

I took my glare off of him and saw the casket pretty much right in front of me. It was a normal one. Nothing fancy just a solid navy blue color. That reason may have been because Dell's dad picked it out.

My eyes scanned everything around his grave. There was a big tree in the back with no leaves since its winter. I imagine it's going to have beautiful leaves come spring though. Yeah Len is going to like it.

The sky was an ugly gray color with hardly any clouds. Everyone around us was silent. Out of nowhere there was a tap on my shoulder. Dell held 2 yellow roses. He gently gave me one, and kept the other. Yellow was Len's favorite color after all.

The service had begun; a priest was up a few feet in front of us preaching. He spoke about Heaven briefly and a little bit about Len's life. Well…in the few months he got to know him. Len had told me that it took a while before they got settled here. So when he wasn't moving things around in the apartment he roamed the town. I guess he happened to come across some church he really liked?

Yet the entire time the priest spoke I couldn't help but space out. Thinking a little about everything that had just happened in my life. And I even wondered if I was ready to let him go.

"Rin we should probably go put our roses down its already our turn." Dell whispered snapping me out of my thoughts.

I blinked a few times I was unaware they had already lowered the coffin. But maybe it was for the best since I probably would have yelled for them to stop.

We moved forward toward the grave site a few steps in front of us. His dad had already thrown in his yellow rose. It landed towards where the coffin ended. Most likely while I was in my daze.

Dell was holding onto my free hand and dropped his rose down. It landed near his dad's rose. With my other hand I held the rose up to my mouth and whispered "I love you Len." I shut my eyes and let go of the beautiful flower. When I re-opened them it was in the center exactly where I wanted it to land.

I may have sniffled a bit so I wiped a tiny little tear away from the corner of my eye. Dell squeezed my hand softly. He was looking down still. But from the corner of my eye there was something that caught my attention. Quickly I looked up. Standing with a content smile was the guy that made me happy. The only guy I would cry for when he walked out of my life.

There was a content smile on his face. His vibrant emerald eyes watched me happily. His silky blonde hairs still the same. I could see him right now, and he could see me. Unlike last night there was no darkness blocking us. He wore a long white robe, and his wings extended a little past his shoulders. They glistened in the sunlight that was barely peaking out from a cloud.

I glanced over to Dell wondering if he saw this too. It would seem not. His head still was looking down. His hand still holding mine. I looked back at Len fearing he would have disappeared. He didn't leave. He was still standing a distance from me with a not completely satisfied smile.

I guess my body was in shock since my legs felt like they weighed 35 pounds each and I couldn't lift them up. Every part of me wanted to run to him. Yet my stupid body wouldn't move.

Then it hit me. I need to let go of him. That's why hes just standing there. It's the reason time seems frozen. The reason Dell and I haven't moved away. I glanced back at the crowd of people. None of their eyes meeting mine. Dell still held onto my hand because time was literally frozen. Everybody except for me, Len, and those pesky gray clouds.

"You can leave now Len. I've been so selfish. I've been so mad that you left. Everything has been about me. I couldn't come to terms with your death. I was to busy being a rotten girl only caring about myself. I never took into consideration on how you felt. But…I'm sorry." I told the angel praying he wouldn't just leave without saying anything.

He tilted his head and laughed. I raised an eyebrow. Right when I was going to speak I heard his soft voice, "Don't be so hard on yourself. If this was the other way around those would have been my exact words. You weren't being selfish you were just asking your self why all this happened. Still promise me you'll stay out of trouble. That goes for you keeping Dell out of trouble. Theres only so much I can do up there."

I shyly nodded, "I promise"

My angel turned on a heel and began to walk away. Soon his legs vanished. Then his wings and upper body. Just before his shoulders disappeared he looked back at me and grinned. That pearly, goofy, wide grin I started to love. Then he was completely gone. All that was left was the cold winter air. Even the sun had gone back to hiding.

The wind had picked up and time resumed. "Hey Rin look up!" Dell spoke looking at me with a small smile. I did as he asked and saw little droplets of snow falling from above. They were taking their time to reach us. I wiped my eyes to make sure there was no were tears. And there wasn't. So I smiled and closed my eyes as the first drop landed softly on my nose.

For now this is goodbye Len. Just for now.

* * *

**A/N: There basically isnt a good reason as to why this chapter is 4 months late ._. im seriously so sorry you guys. But i did make it to high school and its a drag. I can try and update every sunday when i have most free time. Not making promises but i can assure you its not going to be a 4 month wait for dell n rins chapter and the Epilogue...which is going to be a few chapters long when i know they are supose tah be shortish. But theres so much thats going to be there to make everybody happehh :D Anyways review you guys...and yeah i smile when i read your reviews..but i always have butterflies what if somebody hates me for making them wait? o_o and dun cry blue skies guys :P i wonder if this would have an effect on anyone if you read the end of this chapter while listening to soundless voice. I was typing it while listening to it. I was crying too. ._. grammatical errors ignore im getting a laptop eventually so maybe it'll have an updated word program..? Anyways bye guys tell me what you thought about lil lenny :o unless its mean i don't want len haters here... :3**


	19. Misunderstanding Dell & Rin's Chapter

Days went by eventually feeling like months. Then as the actual months went flying through it was coated in silence from both Dell and I. You see me and him weren't exactly friends during the summer. And who knows maybe the cause of that is 'cause he thinks I caused his younger brother's death.

Yet, for whatever reason in my mind I was fine if he blamed me. It would appear the appropriate thing to do. In this situation of course.

* * *

**July 6th, 2011**

It was a normal day for me, but if there was an unfamiliar guest they would be overwhelmed by the awkward silence in the apartment. That's how I use to feel.

I rummaged through the fridge frantically searching for my day old untouched orange smoothie. But to add to my already crappy day the blended drink had vanished. And I knew no invisible man felt like running off with my smoothie.

So Dell was my only suspect, and boy was I pissed off. Trying to regain my thoughts and composure I softly closed the fridge and tip-toed to Dells room. A room I hadn't been in since before Len's absence. His door was shut, only soft hums emitted from the otherwise silent room. Seems like hes listening to music..

I knocked, well lightly tapped the door you could say. For whatever reason I was careful not to upset the gray haired guy who always had a glazed look in his eyes.

"What is it Rin?" He called out, his voice startling me yet sounded as if he was hiding a tone I wasn't sure of. Probably annoyance.

"Uhm…"

And there goes all my courage. Why was I afraid of him I didn't even know? Why was I suddenly at a loss of words? Maybe from fear he'd yell or think I'm accusing him of something he had nothing to do with. Well most likely the last one.

His door opened snapping me out of my thoughts. His hair a mess –like usual- He wore a white muscle shirt with loosely fitting jeans. Still I don't understand why guys don't wear shorts.

"Hello?" He extended the 'O' longer than necessary.

"Just wondering where my orange smoothie went." I replied shifting my weight from leg to leg. A nervous habit I seemed to have developed.

His eyes scanned me from head to toe, making me feel more timid and slightly embarrassed for still lounging around in my orange pajamas. Did I mention it was pretty much about 5 'o clock in the afternoon?

"I Might have drunken it. My caffeine addiction is over. Thankfully might I add." He said in a monotone.

Thankfully was right! He was pretty much chugging down coke each day! Then he'd get all jumpy and run around the town. Not informing me but the view I have of the city and streets from my room…lets just say I've seen him run around a few times before.

I nodded in understanding already about to speed walk back to my room. He spoke again, "Let's go buy you another one? Haven't done anything all summer as it is. And it's already July."

He had a point there. So I'm more than sure out of optimism I nodded my head to quickly causing my neck to flare up in pain.

* * *

**Present day December 3rd, 2011**

So from there we basically started hanging out. From playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 together to even going to the movie theatre. He was the definition of best friend in my eyes. And as school started back in August, he'd somehow managed to convince me to change my entire semester schedule to have every class with him.

We sat in the back of each class goofing off. Like drawing rude doodles of teachers we kind of hated. To even sticking gum under desks and making paper airplanes. We are a couple of childish seniors who cares?

But incase you thought I forgot my original buddies I did not! Dell was pretty social with them which was a shocker. Then when he introduced me to his friends I was awfully skeptic. I didn't like them and that was it. They seemed to have high school drop out defined finely.

It was the end of the day and Dell made me get in the sports car since he really wanted to watch 'Happy Feet 2' so I nodded in agreement. I did appear to have a slight interest in any penguin movie after all. And also getting a chance to buy some Star Bursts then do the thing Dell and I always do in the previews of movies.

His dad thought it would make up for lost time. Of course it didn't but hey he wasn't going to turn down a solid black Mustang GT. And like hell he wanted that motorcycle back. So thats how the car came into place.

He was already flooring it down the main highway. It was like this guy already knew this city like the back of his hand.

About 15 minutes later and it was already 4:47 p.m. and the theatre was now in front of us. Not as crowded like on a normal Saturday.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed halfway out of the car keys shoved roughly in his pocket.

I tailed closely behind a hint of excitement in both our eyes. It's not like we go around places on Saturday nights anyway.

We'd already purchased the tickets and the line for both the tickets and concession area were short. I let Dell buy me a single pack of the candy and nothing else. Since I wasn't very thirsty or fond of popcorn anymore.

Plus my candy is juicy like a liquid yet, hard as a solid. A contradiction according to the advertisements. Hm...i get the feeling i said that backwards...but then again im thinking to myself so whatever.

The buttery scent filled the large well planned refreshment stand area. There was a few people lingering around but the majority was basically all in the plazas that were showing their movie of choice.

Our plaza just happened to be Plaza One and was down the right hall. That we were currently walking in. We took our time as I watched Dell attempt opening his sour gummy worms. And of course he exerted too much force ripping it open that –luckily- a single worm flew to my head. Softly settling into my hair.

Dell picked it out nearly struggling to stifle a laugh that dared to blurt out of him. While I on the other hand muttered, "Meany…" to myself. He was so selfish he wasn't even going to let me eat it. Instead he threw it in a near by trashcan.

I mean wasting food is bad…but it would freak me out if he just got it from my hair and ate it. Though my hair is clean and people could eat off it if they wanted…I guess. No I take that back my hair is not a plate geez!

By the time he had made up his mind on where to sit I had to encourage him the center of the middle column would be the best area for seeing the movie well. So he nodded back and led the way not having any trouble shuffling by other people. We instantly fell upon the soft blue chairs. After all this is why I liked this place. It was known to have nice chairs to fall asleep in if the movie got boring.

My gaze wondered around the enormous room mainly seeing adults cautiously watching their young children run around freely. So it would appear we are the only teens that came to watch this movie today. Great.

Suddenly the lights dimmed to dark this was Dell's cue to pull out his I-Phone and go to the settings of the phone. Just before the previews of upcoming movies started, a murderous, insane laugh escaped the speakers of Dells high tech phone. The laugh on the highest setting of volume.

The children looked around frantically while their mothers that were apparently familiar with this laugh silently giggled. While Dell and I tried containing our laughter. Ah, those kid's faces were contorted into horror, shock, and mainly a what-the-fuck look.

The things us teens watch huh? I and my companion had recently taken a liking to the Anime Death Note and the infamous 'Kira Laugh' just made us crack up. It was done perfectly in our opinions. That character Light Yagami was certainly strange and crazy.

And so each time a funny scene happens or before previews we play it. Just out of our own amusement.

About halfway into the animation Dell had been on the edge of his seat intensely watching the movie on the gigantic screen. Told him this was a perfect spot. I had kind of lost interest when I finished my last piece of the awesome star burst. Which was maybe 10 minutes into the flick?

Just as he settled back in his seat he turned towards me. I raised a brow wondering what he was thinking. Before I could turn away to watch the cute penguins waddle and talk his hands cupped my face and his soft lips pecked mine.

At this point I was in pure shock. Maybe worse then those kids were at the start when we played the laugh. I was confused as to why my best friend would do this. Yet I was in such a daze I couldn't push him away since it lasted for a mere second.

But it's normal for friends to kiss other friends right? Wrong! I don't see Miku kissing me. That'd just be weird for the both of us.

He leaned in his minty, though warm breath tickled my neck, "I like you Rin. Not as a friend…but more." The last two words a bit unsure like he had lost some self confidence. I was yet again at a loss of words and simply nodded putting on my best fake smile. Last thing I want to do is hurt his feelings…

He then wrapped an arm around me as if he were my actual boyfriend. Nobody would replace Len. That's for damn sure. Not even you Dell. I just don't have feelings for my best friend. So I'll tell him at home not wanting to be left here or have really awkward silence in the car.

I mean what would I say, "Sorry Dell but that peck didn't have any effect on me. No sparks what so ever. Though it was a shock and I was a little dazed...it was pleasant." And I really didn't want to draw attention towards us in the first place.

* * *

We were already approaching the apartment door his hand slyly positioned right on my waist. This wasn't going to end well that's for sure. I should never have leaded him on like this.

He let me walk in first closing the door behind him and locking it. While he was doing that I scrambled to get to the couch…it wasn't exactly a safe spot either. No matter where I was this was going to be uncomfortable.

"So…does this mean I can take you out on dates?" He asked as he sat down extremely close to me his hand intertwining with mine. Dropping the keys on the brown coffee table.

Too bad he wasn't expecting this answer nor was I expecting it to be this blunt, "No!"

His eyes immediately scanned mine hoping I would have been kidding. Not finding that joking look flare in my eyes he slipped his hand away from mine.

Before even allowing me to explain us only being friends he grabbed his keys from the table and spoke monotonously again, "I'm going out. Don't bother waiting up." He was good at hiding his emotions I'll give him that.

Not glancing back at me he grabbed a yellow scarf that hangs dankly on what was originally a metal hat holder. And when he said he was going out he meant to be around some people he didn't want me to know about…I just have a feeling in my stomach something bad was going to occur.

He left with a slam of the door the scarf hung not very tight around his neck. Why he needed it I was soon to find out. "Good job you tried hard not to piss anybody off today. In the end you might have just lost your best friend. Congratulations, Rin." I mumbled to myself staring at the black screen of the flat screen tv in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: Hm...a yellow scarf what in the world could that mean? That you'll have to find out in the Epilouge which'll be set up in different chapters because well...lets face it Dumb Love will have to come to an end hopefully if not by christmas then early 2012 :D Hn..why'd i make you guys wait so long for an update thats beyond me. Though in october i got freshman duchess against popular cheerleaders? Effin trippy and i was happy to prance around in a nice turquoise flowyy dress :3 Anyways leave your review my fishies and i know how you feel my uncle died of a stroke in october 2010 (_he was actually the inspiration for the story in the first place_) he was supposed to buy my 15th birthday dress for my day of becoming a young woman but he isn't here anymore and i didn't want one. It didn't feel quite right...If he was then i woulda prolly had my dress since my birthday is next month on the 18th (hint hint loyal reviewers best say happy early birthday xD) **

**:) thanks again for the alerts and favs and the kind reviews! I wanna reach 60 thats like a new goal. And maybe check out my side project story thingy 'My Figma' its inprogress xD lmao. Anyways sorry for rambling i'll update as soon as possible. This i promise. Like a good little girl indeed. :3**


	20. Not an Update

**Hey all looking at this post. This is not an update and i am so sorry you read through this story. I wrote this back in Junior High and well..im a Junior in high school now. So my writing style has changed..that is when i do write. Im more into drawing and reading rather than writing. I had soooo many ideas on where i wanted Dumb Love to go and how the ending was going to be. Believe me it was not going to turn into a Dell x Rin. Even when it seemed like it. Hey gimme a break i was a kid when i wrote this! Now going back through the chapters im dying because everything was so...bad for lack of a better word. I hope you can forgive me and in time if i ever get back into Vocaloid i may consider rewriting this story. And hopefully it wont be as bad to look at. Oh silly kid me haha! Anyways thank you for those who stuck with the story you'll never believe how happy i was to get as many reviews for this that i got. I honestly wasnt expecting people to like the story. One day (hopefully) Dumb Love will be changed up and get the ending that 13 year old me always planned for. Until then goodbye you wonderful souls! And thank you for your time. **


End file.
